Home Coming
by LittleIsa
Summary: *Chap. 13 now up!* KenxAya YohjixOmi Violence/Language/Romance~ The Weiss boys get caught up in a mission that goes wrong. When Aya-chan comes home to visit she get kidnapped. Now Aya has to find his sister again...bad summary *grins*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss Kreuz so please don't sue. I only do this for fun!!  
  
Comments: This is my first fic and just reflects my wacked out way of thinking, please be kind and comment on it, I would appreciate it!  
  
Oh and heres something helpful:  
  
Any words in " " Are spoken!  
  
Any words in ' ' Are thoughts!  
  
Yay! Now that is cleared up *grins*  
  
  
  
  
  
Aya stood by the window looking down at the street below, letters were scattered across his bed behind him. Sighing, he leaned out the window resting his arms on the sill below him. 'She's just not telling me something. I know her and she's not telling me the whole truth!' He had suspected something about a year back, lately the letters just seemed to go on about the same thing. Aya was worried. 'She would have told me if there was something wrong.' He thought to himself as he pushed away from the window. 'She's my sister, why wouldn't she tell me something!' Walking back over to his bed, he sat down looking over the letters again. "There has to be something I'm missing. Something that tells me what she's hiding!" He growled to himself, suddenly there was a tap at his door.   
  
"Aya?" Breathing out, he stood walking over to the door, opening it. "Hey! Look, I know your not supposed to come down for another hour but Omi has to go to college early…." Aya just nodded.  
  
"10 minutes."  
  
He nodded, smiling up at the redhead. "Thank you Aya!" Turning, he ran back down the stairs to go help Yohji once again.   
  
Turning, Aya walked back over to the bed, picking up the letters. "What are you hiding." He whispered, putting the letters back into the wooden box he stored them in. Walking over to the closet he pulled out a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. He had learned not to wear nice clothed down into the flower shop. Aya at one time had worn his orange sweater, but that had gotten ruined. Yohji claimed it was an accident. 'Accident my ass…' He growled, walking down stairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing an apple, Aya opened the door down to the flower shop and into the back room. "Hey." Ken looked up smiling.  
  
"Great, look can you work on this arrangement, I'll help Yohji up front." He nodded, looking down at the order form. "Omi is gone, said he will be back in two hours." He nodded again. "Aya…you ok?"  
  
He looked up at his dark haired partner. "Yeah." Ken frowned, then walked up front to help. Five arrangements later Omi walked into the shop. It had been busy for about an hour, then it slowed down drastically. Aya had opted to stay in the back room working on the orders Ken had brought to him. He looked up as Omi came back to grab his apron.   
  
"Hey, thanks for coming down." The redhead nodded, looking back down at the arrangement on the table. "I hate to leave, but I had to go to the library to meet up with a friend I was helping."  
  
"Understandable." He said, Omi just frowned walking out of the back room.  
  
"Hey kid, how was school."   
  
The blond looked up at Yohji, smiling then shook his head. "I'm in college now playboy…" Yohji grinned. "And when are you going to stop calling me kid, I'm twenty now!"  
  
"Your always gonna be kid to me." He answered, Ken threw Omi a look. "So how was your class?"  
  
Smiling, Omi hopped up on one of the benches behind the counter. "It was fine, I have to have a fifteen page thesis written for my class. Has to be turned in three weeks from now." He saw the disgusted look on the oldest mans face. "You want to help?"  
  
"Kudoh Yohji does not do school work." He answered, pulling out a cigarette. "I'm taking a break."  
  
The two watched him walk out the door, Sighing Omi looked up at Ken. "Hey, what's wrong with Aya?" He whispered, looking back though the door. "He seems…"  
  
"Distant?" Ken said, looking back at the redhead. "I wish he would talk to me. I noticed he's been distracted lately, but I can't figure out why."  
  
The blond sighed, looking up at his friend. He knew Ken was in love with their silent and cold leader, but he would never be able to tell Aya that. 'He's to shy about things like that. Kinda like how I will never be able to tell Yohji I love him.' Omi had to smile, his friend was leaning against the counter evidently looking at the redhead with a look on his face that was so obvious it wasn't funny. "Your drooling."  
  
"Am not!" The dark haired man brushed his hair out of his eyes, blushing. "Anyway, he wouldn't be able to tell, Aya is to oblivious regarding some things."  
  
"Your not giving up are you?" Ken shook his head, then sat down next to him. "Good, maybe he's just in a funk."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't know I exist." He responded, laying his head on the counter. "This sucks!"  
  
"Ken." His head shot up, looking into those beautiful violet eyes he loved. "The order you needed is done."  
  
Jumping up he nodded, smiling. "Oh yeah, thanks!" Aya arched a brow, turning he walked though the door into the back room. "Oh gods…." Sitting back down he hid his face in his arms, Omi sighed patting his back.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Omi looked up at Yohji, then pointed to the back room. "Ahh, still can't tell him how you feel huh?" Shaking his head, Yohji slipped his cigarettes back into his pocket. "Poor guy, don't be such a coward. Sure were talking about the ice man, Mr. Emotions are something I don't understand. Our cold, silent, blunt…"  
  
"Stop!" Ken growled, standing up. "You talk way to much Yohji!"  
  
Shrugging he smiled. "I have to make up for Mr. Silent in the back room."  
  
"No.." He said, walking for the back room. "You don't…you really don't!" Ken disappeared thought the door.  
  
"Poor guy." Yohji sat down taking Ken's place next to Omi. "It's sad how some people can be so dense they don't realize when someone is in love with them."   
  
Omi sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, sad.…"  
  
Ken walked into the room, smiling when he saw the older man. "Thank you."   
  
Aya looked up, Ken was leaning against the table. "For?"  
  
He pointed to the arrangement. "Getting that done so quick, the customer should be here any time." Aya just nodded, looking back down at the new order. "I hate when people call in things like this at the last minute." Aya just stood there, looking at the order form. "You did a nice job though…."  
  
Closing his eyes, Aya breathed out then looked up at Ken. "Do you need something?" Ken sighed, then shook his head. Turning to leave he felt Aya grab his wrist. "I'm sorry." He said, releasing Ken's wrist. The dark haired man frowned, feeling his grip leave. "I just…" Shaking his head he looked back down at the papers. "Never mind."  
  
"If you ever want to talk I am here Aya." The redhead nodded making Ken walk away smiling.  
  
Aya looked over watching the younger man walking out of the room. 'I'm sorry Ken, I don't mean to be this way to you….' He sighed, his hands clamping the edge of the table. 'I wish I could talk to you about my problems but I don't know how. I wish I could tell you how I feel about you, but I can't.' Pushing away from the table, he walked over grabbing more flowers for the order. 


	2. Home Coming Part Two

Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss Kreuz so please don't sue. I only do this for fun!!  
  
Comments: This is my first fic and just reflects my wacked out way of thinking, please be kind and comment on it, I would appreciate it!  
  
Oh and heres something helpful:  
  
Any words in " " Are spoken!  
  
Any words in ' ' Are thoughts!  
  
Yay! Now that is cleared up *grins*  
  
  
  
  
  
Yohji, Omi and Ken had been watching Aya the whole day and now it was almost closing. The only thing the three had decided was that there was definitely something wrong with the redhead. The big question was could they get him to tell them. Ken sighed once again, looking at the redhead in the back room. 'I wonder what he's thinking. What wouldn't I pay to see inside his head just for a minute.' But if Aya was good at one thing it was hiding his emotions. You just could never tell with the once solitary leader. After his sister had woken up, the redhead had acted a little different but Ken could see he had become so use to his shell he might have to be pried out of it. But Aya was happy, and Aya…the real Aya…..she was in one of the best universities in England, her schooling fully paid for by Kritiker. But Ken knew the truth about that as well, He had accidentally overheard the talk between Aya and Manx that day.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
He hadn't meant to walk in on the two redheads down in the flower shop, Omi had sent him down to find Aya. But there they were, Manx stood there, here arms crossed. Aya leaned back against the counter, looking down at the floor. "I know our original agreement was that you would work for Kritiker as long as we took care of your sister Ran…" That had been a revelation in and of itself. Omi had told Ken at one time Aya was not the redheads real name. They all knew the real Aya Fujimiya was in a coma but no one dared ask the redhead his real name. "I'm guessing now that Aya is awake you will be leaving Weiss?"  
  
Ken's eyes widened as he heard this. 'No, Aya can't leave us…we are his family…' But even as he said it he knew it wasn't right, Aya had a real family again…namely his younger sister. Ken just frowned, pushing himself further against the wall to listen. 'I haven't even told you how I feel yet…' He thought.  
  
The leader of Weiss looked up at Manx, breathing out. "I suppose," He said, looking around the little shop. "That was our contract."  
  
"Aya, Kritiker doesn't want to loose you…I don't want to loose you. Weiss…those men up there, it wouldn't be the same without you. I think the three of them would agree with me, they are your family now."   
  
'Yes! Manx understands….what would Weiss be without their leader!'  
  
He saw Aya nod. "But Aya, I can't bring her into this life…I can't assure her safety." Ken could tell the man was torn between his blood and the three men who he had been with these last years.   
  
Manx nodded, smiling as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Kritiker has an offer for you, but it's your decision. You can accept, or you can decline and leave us. It's the least we can do for you Aya, for everything you have done for us."  
  
"Shouldn't I own you?" He asked, but in truth he knew Kritiker wanted to keep Weiss together. The woman shook her head, smiling.  
  
"The offer is simple, you may go up there and say goodbye. We, of course will give you enough money to take care of you and your sister. You can leave this all behind, we will supply you and your sister with a new identity and both of you can disappear. Both of you will have to leave the county, set up in a new place."   
  
Aya nodded, understanding. "Or?" He asked.  
  
"Or you can stay indefinitely…sign over everything to us. We will give your sister a new identity and pay for her schooling in a different country where she will be safe. Signing yourself over to us, if you were ever killed Aya would be taken care of by Kritiker, she will be and forever would be under our protection." Aya looked down. "The choice is yours, we are not pushing anything on you."  
  
Aya had disappeared that night and Ken had feared he had left, never to be seen again. But the next morning he had been sitting at the table, newspaper in hand while he drank his coffee. Ken didn't say anything to Aya of what he had heard. A week later Weiss, excluding Aya, met the leaders sister for the first and only time. Aya, now Isabella stood hugging her brother. Manx watched the two say farewell, Aya's sister would be taken to England to live and go to school. She had been given an address to write to, promised that all her letters would be given to her brother. She pulled from her brother looking at the other three men, walking over she gave each a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you all, for everything!" She said, smiling. "Take care of each other.." Looking back at her brother she held him one last time. "I'm going to miss you.." She whispered.  
  
"Be good, write me.." She nodded walking to Manx, the woman smiled down at her then to Aya. "Make sure they take care of her." He said, Manx could see the threat in his eyes.  
  
"I will."  
  
The two walked out of the room, even if the two other Weiss boys didn't realize it Ken did. Aya had giving everything to Kritiker, himself, his sister…everything belonged to them. He was Weiss and he was an assassin, only his death would change that.  
  
That only made Ken love him more.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
  
  
So is anyone liking this story? Please review it so I know if any of you like it? And once again, I know it may not go along with the actually events of Weiss Kreuz, but its just a story. Some wacky thing my brain cooked up, so please like it for what it is...just a story! Thanks!! 


	3. Home Coming Part Three

Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss Kreuz so please don't sue. I only do this for fun!!  
  
Comments: This is my first fic and just reflects my wacked out way of thinking, please be kind and comment on it, I would appreciate it!  
  
Oh and heres something helpful:  
  
Any words in " " Are spoken!  
  
Any words in ' ' Are thoughts!  
  
Yay! Now that is cleared up *grins*  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think I figured it out." Yohji and Omi looked up at the blond across from them. "Maybe Aya is depressed because of Ay…well Isabella? She hasn't been home in a few years, he never gets to see her. Really all she does is write, I think Aya misses his sister."  
  
Ken nodded. "It seems like a good guess."  
  
"I still think its because he hasn't gotten laid, why don't you go and cheer him up Ken?" The dark haired assassin blushed deeply, throwing a pillow across the room smacking him in the face. Omi ducked to miss the pillow, laughing at Yohji's shocked look.  
  
"You really think this is funny don't you!" He growled.  
  
Shrugging he grinned. "I just love to get a rise out of you."  
  
"Shut up Yohji!" The long haired assassin threw the pillow back at Ken, unfortunately it missed the soccer player smacking into the lamp. A loud crash was heard as the three men looked at each other. They now knew the wrath of Aya would be upon then, the redhead hated when they messed around in the house. He especially hated when something got broken because of them. "Nice throw!" He growled. "Some assassin you are!"  
  
"Shut up Ken!"   
  
They looked up at Aya walked in, he looked at the broken lamp then at his three roommates. "Clean up the mess." He said simply, then walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Frowning, Yohji stood rubbing his fore head. "No yelling? No name calling or threats?" He looked back at Omi. "He didn't even yell at me!" Aya tended to blame everything on Yohji claming that he was old enough to know better. "Ok, who is that man and what did they do to our Aya!"  
  
Just then a redhead entered the room once again, but not the redhead they expected. "Manx!" She smiled at Omi, seeing the broken lamp on the floor.  
  
"Yohji, really…." The oldest man smiled, shrugging. "Where is Aya?"  
  
"Mission?" The young blond asked, Manx shook her head pulling out a letter. "Oh his sister wrote!"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, I was passing by and thought I would drop it off for him."   
  
"Aya!! Manx is here for you!" She frowned looking at Yohji. "Sorry."   
  
Aya walked out looking at the woman, she held out the letter. "Your sister wrote." He nodded, taking the letter from her hand. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Fine." He answered looking down at the letter in his hands. "Thank you." Turning he walked up the stairs, Manx frowned.   
  
"I know." She turned seeing the three concerned faces before her. "He's been acting that way for a while now, we were just trying to figure out why he would be like that."  
  
Omi nodded confirming what Yohji had just said. "We figured it might be his sister. We are worried about him though, and you know he's not going to talk to any of us about this."  
  
"Does he talk?" Omi hit Yohji giving him a dirty look. "Sorry!"  
  
Manx sighed, looking towards the stairs. "I think I might give it a try." Omi nodded, watching her walk to the stairs. A moment later she disappeared.   
  
"You think she will be able to get him to talk?"   
  
Omi looked up at Ken, he could tell he was worried about Aya. 'Of course he's worried about him, he's in love with the man.' Nodding he smiled. "I'm sure she will. Come on lets clean up this mess Yohji made."  
  
"He threw it at me first!" The long haired man growled, then pouted. "Sometimes I think you don't love me!" Ken and Omi exchanged a look, Omi sighed.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Manx walked up to Aya's door, knocking. "Can I come in?" She stood there, knowing he would come to the door if he wanted her to come in. After a moment the door opened, Aya walked back over to the bed sitting down. She looked around the room for a moment, noting that he still didn't have a lot of personal possessions. A bed, desk, wooden chest and two book cases were all he really had in the room. A chair was over by the window. She walked over looking at the books that filled the shelves. "You have more books than the last time I was in here." She said, looking over at him.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
Turning to look at him she saw his katana hanging on the wall above his bed. She noted that it was low enough that he could grab it, even if he was laying down. 'Always within reach…he thinks a little bit to much like an assassin.' A practice katana was above it, she smiled walking over to sit beside him. "Your team is worried about you, Ken is worried about you." Manx knew Ken was in love with Aya, and she knew Aya loved Ken. Unfortunately Aya would never tell Ken and Ken was way to shy to tell Aya. "You should talk to them more, they care about you."  
  
"There is nothing they can do."   
  
Manx frowned, reaching over she took his hand in hers. "Ran?" He looked up, then frowned. "Why do you still use your sisters name? Why don't you go back to being who you are?" She saw he didn't like where this conversation was going but he didn't pull his hand away. "Takatori is dead, Aya is awake and safe…." He looked down at the letter that was still in his hand, he hadn't opened it yet. "You are Ran, not Aya."  
  
"I've been Aya for to long…"  
  
She frowned. "Yeah and before Aya you were Rook and before Rook you were Ran." He sighed. "You are Ran more than any of those other personas. You have changed so much since you joined Kritiker. Sometimes it worries me, and sometimes I wonder if your ever going to be the man you were right after all of this started."  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
"Yes, it does matter." She said, getting frustrated. "There are people who care about you very much. I thought after the whole Takatori incident was over everything would be better. Then your sister woke up and I knew things would be better, but nothing has changed. You are becoming more detached every time I see you and that worries me more than anything else."  
  
Aya sighed, looking up at Manx. "I.." He paused, seeing she was still holding his hand. "I miss my sister."  
  
"It's more than that, isn't it." He nodded. "What? Please you know you can trust me Aya."  
  
"I feel like there is something she's not telling me." He said, looking down at the unopened letter. "I'm afraid to read this, afraid to find out what it is. But I always end up read them, trying to figure out the words between the lines." She nodded, there was a moment of silence. She watched him, but he didn't look back up at her. "I want to be Ran again, but I'm afraid to become him again. Afraid that he wouldn't be able to handle the life I live."  
  
She nodded, then smiled. "Open the letter Aya, see what she has to say." Nodding, he pulled his hand from hers and opened it looking down at the words. Glancing over it he sighed, hanging his head. Manx reached over pulling the letter from his hand.  
  
Dear Brother,  
  
I am sorry it took so long for me to write back! School is wonderful, two more years and I will have my degree. I hope when that happens you will be able to come to England to see me graduate. That would be the best present in the world! Maybe Ken, Yohji and Omi can come as well? I know I say this every letter but I want you to realize that I miss you! I miss a lot of things, Japan and the such, but I miss you most of all. It's late at night here, so I know your probably up right now getting ready to work or just getting home. I hope you have been well, I want you to take care of yourself. I also had a question, I'll have to call Manx and ask if its ok though…I think.  
  
I have been wanting to tell you something, but I never knew how to tell you. I'm sure my letters for the past few months have been driving your crazy, your very perceptive. Well I need to tell you so I'm just going to! I am in love, there I said it. I met a man, his name is Marc and he's wonderful, I know about now your ready to tear this letter up but please listen to me. We met right after I moved here about two years ago, we have been together ever since but its gotten very serious in the last few months. I'm going to call Manx and ask if it's ok for him and I to come to Japan so you can meet him. I want you to meet him because he asked me to marry him. I told him that he had to meet you first, ask your permission and he respects that! Please, please dear brother if Manx says yes I just ask that you give him a chance! If Manx agrees I will call you soon.  
  
I love you  
  
Isabella  
  
She looked up, Aya was looking at her. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"I am going to kill him."   
  
Manx frowned. "That is cruel Aya, you haven't even met him yet! I am going to allow her to come home for a visit. Kritiker will pay for the plane tickets and I will find them a hotel." Aya frowned. "It will be for what, a week? She will be safe, I'll have some of our men follow her and this…" She looked down at the letter. '…this Marc guy. She will be safe, I swear."  
  
"Promise?" She nodded. Sighing he took the letter from her. "I'm going to kill her. Ok fine, let her come."  
  
Manx stood, pulling Aya up and hugged him. "Kritiker cares about you Aya, and so do I." He nodded, relaxing against her. "Your team cares about you, now go down there and show they your ok."  
  
"I will." He answered, She pulled away walking over to the door.   
  
"Aya?" He looked up. "Talk to Ken.." He sighed, nodding. 


	4. Home Coming Part Four

Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss Kreuz so please don't sue. I only do this for fun!!  
  
Comments: This is my first fic and just reflects my wacked out way of thinking, please be kind and comment on it, I would appreciate it!  
  
Oh and heres something helpful:  
  
Any words in " " Are spoken!  
  
Any words in ' ' Are thoughts!  
  
Yay! Now that is cleared up *grins*  
  
And Yes Aya-chan=Isabella, they changed her name to protect her when she left for England. So now Aya is Aya and his sister is Isabella. Anyone confused? :o)  
  
  
  
  
"She's getting engaged?" Omi looked up at their leader, the other two men looked at him shocked. "Wow, are you happy about that?" Aya just gave him a look. "Guess not." It was the next morning, all four boys were down in the shop.  
  
Ken stood, walking up to the redhead. "So, when are they coming back to Japan?"  
  
"Manx is calling her today." He said, answering his question. Aya saw the way Ken looked at him, he knew Ken was in love with him but he was afraid to accept the love. Even if he felt the same way and his emotions tortured him everyday. "She took one of those summer classes…." He paused for a moment, Omi smiled.  
  
"Oh?" He sat there thinking for a moment. "I say she will some sometime early September."   
  
Yohji shrugged. "So we have a month before she comes? Sounds great, I'm sure Kritiker will let us off for a small vacation."  
  
Aya gave them an odd look. "Why?"  
  
"Look we know you love money, but this is your sister!" Yohji snapped, he only received a dirty look from Aya.   
  
"I meant why are you three going to take it off."  
  
Yohji smiled, folding his hands behind his head. "Oh cuz we can't do anything without our great leader." He answered, sarcasm plain in his voice. "Come on Aya, she's like a little sister to us. Anyway I wanna see this man who claims to love our little girl!" This got a small smile from Aya. "If you want I can get a background check done on him?"  
  
Omi hit him in the arm. "Why would he want that!" Yohji just smiled, then looked back to the redhead.  
  
"Would you?" Omi rolled his eyes walking over to help a customer, Aya smiled again.   
  
"You look like your in a better mood." Seeing him nod, Yohji sat forward Ken was beside him. "Manx talked to you, didn't she."  
  
He shrugged. "She made me realized that everything I wanted back I had, so why was I still so cold." He paused, looking at Ken. "It will take me a while, but I'll try to change for the better." Ken blushed slightly as a customer walked in.  
  
"Oh look, customer." Jumping up he walked over to help.  
  
Aya just shook his head, then looked at Yohji. "I'm going to work on the orders, can you ask Ken to come back when he's done?" He nodded, watching Aya walk into the back room.  
  
"Hey!" Ken turned, looking at the self proclaimed playboy. "Aya wants to see you in the back." Ken sighed, walking for the door. "Good luck.." He said, winking.  
  
"Yohji!" He growled, going though the door. Aya looked up from the arrangement as he walked in. "The idiot said you needed to see me."   
  
He nodded, handing him a piece of paper. "Were you in a rush?" Ken looked down, then frowned. "I can't read it."  
  
"Sorry, I'll rewrite it." Grabbing a paper he sat down you work out what he had written. After a moment he scratched his head. "I can't even read this…" He growled. Aya shook his head continuing his work. "I'm going to feel like an idiot if I have to call this guy back."  
  
"Better that then for it to be wrong." Aya said, then looked up. "Anyway, your not an idiot." Ken's head shot up, rich dark brown meeting violet. 'He really is very beautiful.' Aya thought, seeing a blush creep into the soccer players cheeks. "I mean it."  
  
At that Ken smiled. "Thank you!" Then shrugging he stood. "I'm just going to call the guy back. Your right, better to be safe than sorry!" He turned, walking out of the room.  
  
Aya shook his head as the boy ran out of the back room. A few minutes later he was just about done with what he was doing when Yohji came back. "Phone for you, come get it now." Aya sighed, walking up front.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
There was a giggle on the phone. "Hello!" The voice spoke in clear perfectly pronounces Japanese but had an odd accent to it. He knew it could only be one person.  
  
"Isabella!" Aya had gotten use to his sisters new name and he actually liked it. She in turn had gotten use to her brother being called Aya. "I didn't expect you to call so soon!"  
  
"Manx said I could, she called earlier and said it would be ok for me to come home!"   
  
He noticed she sounded perfectly happy. "What's with the odd accent?" This was the first time he had spoken to her since she had left, they mostly corresponded though letters.  
  
"Well that's what you get for living in England for two years dear brother! Oh its so wonderful to hear your voice again. Letters are nice but this is so much nicer. I'm going to have to ask Manx if I can call more."  
  
He smiled. "That would be lovely." Aya felt it would be safe, most of the enemies he had when she had been here were dead or gone. "But about you coming out?"  
  
"Yes! Manx is making all of the arrangements for Marc and I!" At that she heard him sigh. "Oh Aya, please give him a chance! I am begging you, please dearest brother!"   
  
He frowned, but knew he couldn't deny her anything. "I'll try, but just so you know there are three other men here who want to met this guy." Isabella giggled once again. "Then I will see you soon?"  
  
"Yes, very soon. This is going to be wonderful!" He nodded. "I love you brother."  
  
"I love you too." Saying goodbye, he hung up the phone looking at his three teammates. "It was good to hear her voice." He said, then turned and walked into the back room.  
  
Ken watched him walking to the back room. 'He's going to feel so awkward with this guy coming here with his sister. Isabella knows we are assassins, but he doesn't.' Ken thought on that for a moment, then realized he still had that one order in his hand. "That's it!" Smiling he walked past the two guys into the back room. Yohji and Omi just gave him an odd look. "Here is that order."   
  
Aya looked at it then nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"Hey Aya?" He paused, looking back at the younger man. "This is going to sound crazy, but I'm going to the mall tomorrow." The redhead arched a brow. "Do you want to come with me?" Aya looked down, thinking over the invitation. 'Ok, maybe this wasn't a good idea…'  
  
"Ok," Ken's head shot up. "I'll go."  
  
"Great!" He grinned running out the door, Aya just shook his head. Ken looked around seeing Omi was with a customer and frowned. "Damn…" He felt a hand on his shoulder looking up at Yohji.  
  
"Why you so happy?"   
  
The shorter, dark haired man smiled. "I want to tell Omi too!" After a few minutes Omi brought the customer up to the counter and rung him up.   
  
"Have a nice day!" Suddenly he felt Ken grab his arm. "Hey!"  
  
"He said yes!" Ken was just way to happy at this moment, Omi noted. "Aya, I asked him to go with me tomorrow and he said yes! I did it I actually tried, and I got a yes!!"  
  
Yohji rolled his eyes. "Calm down Ken, we are happy Aya said yes to you." Omi smiled up at Yohji then to Ken.  
  
"That's great!!" Ken nodded, agreeing.  
  
  
  
YAY! Is Ken FINALLY getting somewhere after all these years!! Is Omi ever going to tell Yohji how he feels? *rolls eyes* Kids! And who is this guy that Isabellas in love with? Is Aya really going to kill him? *shurgs* Heck if I know...I'm just the writer! J/K!!!   
  
Thank you to my two first Reviewers!! I appreciate it very much, it made me feel happy to knwo someone liked this other than me. I mean I get a kick out of the story but to knwo other people are reading it to makes me very happy!! Oh and I don't have a Beta-reader..or whatever they are called..I am doing this all by myself so forgive the spelling errors and such! *Gets big puppy eyes and smiles* Thanks!! 


	5. Home Coming Part Five

Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss Kreuz so please don't sue. I only do this for fun!!  
  
Comments: Hey everyone, ok i'm back with chapter 5, please tell me what I think! And once again this is just a story, please if you like it like it for what it is! I know its not going to totally match up with the way the characters may usually act or the story but its just something that popped out of my crazy head! Please leave feedback I need feedback I crave feedback! And if you don't like it well tell me, I accept not everyones going to like this story! :o)  
  
Oh and heres something helpful:  
  
Any words in " " Are spoken!  
  
Any words in ' ' Are thoughts!  
  
Yay! Now that is cleared up *grins*  
  
  
  
  
  
It had started out as a nice day, but unfortunately the bad weather had come in quickly. 'It would have been my idea to walk!' He thought to himself growling, as the two ran into the doors of the mall shaking the water off their jackets. "It's really pouring now!" He said taking off his coat. Looking up he grinned, Aya looked totally confused. "You look like you drowned.." He said, laughing.  
  
Aya walked over to the glass seeing his reflection. His hair was plastered down to his head, now a deep blood red, his eartails sticking to his cheeks. "You think you look any better." He growled, running his hands though his hair.   
  
Ken walked over looking at himself in the glass as well then started to laugh again, ruffling his hair a bit. Aya couldn't help but smile, Ken saw but didn't comment on it. "You ready?" Aya nodded, following him into the mall. "Well at least we will be dry in here…" He paused. "Aya, how are we going to get home?" They both turned looking back at the rain pouring down outside the doors then gave each other a look. "Lets figure that out later."  
  
"Agreed."   
  
Omi looked up the window as the rain continued to pour down. "Do you think they are ok?" After a moment he turned looking back at the other man. "Yohji!"  
  
"Look, they are both big boys, I'm sure they are fine."  
  
The blond frowned. "I warned them both about the weather, why they chose to walk is beyond me." The dark haired man pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing out smoke. "Aren't you even worried a little bit?" He whined, walking over to the couch to sit down.  
  
"Nope, Aya can take care of himself…" He said, handing the controller to Omi. "For that matter so can Ken. Now you talked me into playing this game with you so play. Stop worrying about them so much, play now call them idiots once they are home, ok kid?"  
  
"Yeah…"   
  
They were about to start when the phone rang, Yohji reached over the couch grabbing it. "Yeah?"  
  
"Hey!" He looked at Aya rolling his eyes. Aya mouthed 'Yohji?' And saw the dark haired man nod.  
  
"Ken! Omi was just throwing a fit about you and Aya…"  
  
"I was not! I was worried."  
  
"Yeah if you say so kid…anyway are you two alright?"   
  
Ken gave Aya a look, leaning against the wall. "Slightly drowned, but we are alive. We just got to the mall so were just going to hang out here. Hopefully it will stop raining soon but I doubt it." Aya nodded, looking up at the skylights that ran along the roof of the mall.  
  
"Want us to come get you guys when your done?"  
  
His eyes widened. "Your offering!"  
  
Yohji gave Omi a look, the blond leaned forward so he could hear what was being said.  
  
"Hey Aya, he wants to know if we need a ride later." They could hear Aya saying something but couldn't totally understand him. "He said you can't drive and he would be to frightened for his life."  
  
"I can't drive!" Yohji growled, Omi just shook his head. "Have you ever driven with that nut! He thinks a speed limit is something you should stay over at all costs! He also thinks red mean 'please run right though me' and I'm the bad driver!"  
  
"Well that was during a mission." Omi whispered, getting a look from Yohji.  
  
"Don't try and defend him!"  
  
Ken couldn't help but laugh, Aya had also heard every word. "Tell him to stop complaining."  
  
"Aya says stop complaining." Yohji rolled his eyes. "Look we will call you once we are done if we need a ride, sound good?"  
  
He nodded, picking up the controller from the floor. "Ok, Omi and I aren't going anywhere."  
  
"Thanks Yohji, I appreciate it."  
  
He hung up the phone looking down at the young man beside him. "I'm not a bad driver, am I?"   
  
"Would I be in trouble if I didn't answer that?" He asked, starting the game again. "Sorry, but personally I think neither of you can drive."  
  
"Well if you had to ride with one of us, who would you choose?"  
  
Omi thought on this while once again kicking Yohji's ass at the game. "Ken?"  
  
"He wasn't a choice!"  
  
"Then you need to specify!" The blond said as he decided what character to be next. "Anyway that's my choice."  
  
Yohji had to laugh. "Yeah well I'll take that as an insult to my driving!" Omi just smiled, then pointed to the screen.  
  
"Choose your weapon playboy!" He said, laughing at the look the dark haired assassin gave him.  
  
"Your really asking for it shorty!"  
  
Ken walked into the bookstore looking around. He had told Aya he had to pick up some presents for his soccer kids, so asked him if he wanted to wait here. He wasn't surprised when the redhead had nodded, walking into the store. 'I swear when Aya's not working or killing he's reading!' Walking down a few more isles he saw the object of his search. Aya was leaning against the bookcase, his glasses on, reading the book in his hands. 'He does look cute with those glasses though..' Blushing slightly at the though. "Idiot!" He growled, walking down the isle. "Find anything?" Aya nodded, pulling off his glasses he put them back in the case then grabbed a few books off the shelf.  
  
"Ready?" He asked, Ken nodded following him to the front of the store.   
  
"So you want to hang around some more?" Aya didn't say or do anything for a moment then nodded. Ken couldn't believe it, Aya, the cold isolated Aya was actually agreeing to spend time with him. 'This is exactly what I have been wanting…but is he doing it because he wants to or because he knows I want it? Does he even like me? Could Omi have been right, could he like me the way I like him?' He was suddenly knocked from his thoughts as someone pulled him forward. He looked up seeing Aya staring at him again. "What?"  
  
"You were just standing there." He said softly, Ken turned seeing the line behind him. Blushing he turned back seeing that Aya was still looking at him. He was about to say something when Aya reached up brushing the long chocolate brown bangs out of his eyes gently. Any thought he had in his mind was brushed away as well.  
  
'He touched me. He touched me on purpose?' He followed Aya as he paid for the books, not really paying any attention to what was going on. All he could do was stare at Aya and wonder why he had been so kind to him lately. 'Last week he let me leave early without complaining, then he let me have the living room so I could watch my soccer game even though he had been watching something.' He followed Aya towards the exit. 'He traded his shift with me when I had to do practice at the last minute. He let me fix his hand after Yohji had startled him a few weeks back, now he's spending time with me because he wants to? Maybe this whole thing is actually starting to work, maybe he's responding!' He noticed that Aya was looking at him so smiled. "Hey I should have done it while you were in there but…" He paused.  
  
"Yes?" Aya had to hold himself back. Ken's hair was once again falling in his face. Not only did it make the younger soccer player look extremely sexy but it made him want to touch the soft dark hair again. He had slipped in the book store, he knew that but temptation had a way of sneaking up on you. 'Ken is a temptation I wouldn't mind indulging in..' He though, blushing.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, I just need to run into the sports store for a few things." He said, knowing Aya would want to go somewhere else. "If you want I can meet you somewhere."   
  
Aya shook his head. "I'll come." He saw the shocked look in the dark brown eyes as he agreed to go. Not that he liked sports but it was worth it to see the smile that crossed Kens face the moment after.  
  
"Ok, lets go!" He said, walking towards the store Aya fell silently beside him. He started thinking back over the years he had known the redhead. 'Now that I think about it Aya has always spoken quietly then he was depressed for a while, but Manx seems to have talked him into dealing with that.' He thought as they made their way though the crowed. He had often seen Aya's mouth moving, but not heard what he was saying. The only time he spoke loudly was when he was working, fighting, annoyed or Yohji was involved. 'Maybe it isn't that Aya doesn't talk but that we never listen.' Ken had to admit that the three of them did tend to be very loud. So if Aya had said something chances are they wouldn't have heard him. Really the only time they ever listened to the redhead was when they were expecting him to say something or when no one else was busy talking. 'I'm just going to have to start paying more attention to him.' He decided as they entered the sports store, Ken went straight to the soccer equipment looking around.  
  
"I don't understand it."   
  
He looked up as Aya shook his head, looking at the equipment. 'Understand what?" Aya didn't answer the question, grabbing what he needed the two walked up front to pay. After a few minutes they were back out in the mall wandering around.  
  
"Soccer." The redhead said, Ken gave him a confused look. "You asked what I didn't understand?"  
  
He had to laugh, and for some odd reason he felt that Aya would do something like that. 'Ask him a question and he gives you the answer a half hour later!' He could see Aya didn't appreciate being laughed at. "Sorry, what don't you understand?" He could see that Aya didn't know if he wanted to answer that question.  
  
"Are you going to laugh again?" He asked, following, then sitting down beside the dark haired assassin. Ken shook his head, a smile still on his face. "Everything, I was never a sports person." Ken gave him a look, that in short told the redhead he must be crazy. "This may come as a shock to you…." He said quietly. "But not everyone in this world likes sports."  
  
This got Ken laughing all over again. 'Now that was a pretty good sarcastic remark. If this is how he really is I think I'm going to enjoy this.' When he finally calmed down he looked back at Aya, he didn't look happy. "I wasn't laughing at you Aya, just the way you said that. You know I think this is the most I have ever heard you say!"  
  
"I talk." He said, leaning back in the chair. "You three just never listen unless I'm yelling at you."  
  
'Well that confirms that suspicion.' Ken leaned back as well watching him for a moment. "Well why don't you ever make us listen? Why don't you open up?"  
  
Aya gave him a look he had never seen before. He didn't know if Aya thought he was an idiot, or felt sorry for him. "Would you have honestly listened?" He asked, then looked away.   
  
Sighing, Ken reached over grabbing on of the long red eartails in his hand. "You know you can talk to me if you want?" He said, giving the eartail a gentle tug.   
  
"Ken, I…" He turned meeting the dark brown eyes with his violet ones, then paused. He could still feel Ken's hand holding onto his hair, he could tell how close they were sitting to each other. "I…"   
  
For a brief moment he saw the battling of emotions in Aya's eyes, then the redhead turned away, his eartail pulling out of Ken's hand. "Aya…"  
  
"We should go home." He said, grabbing his bag and standing. "Come on." He nodded, collecting his things as well then stood following the silent assassin.   
  
They walked to the same door they had come in, rain still fell though it wasn't as hard as before. "Well should we call Yohji?" He asked, Aya nodded not ready to get drowned once again.   
  
He watched as the dark haired man walked over to the phone, frowning to himself. 'You can't afford to love, you can't let them in. That's when it happens, when you start to care is when they are taken away. Gods, how close was I to telling him how I felt, why does he have to do these things to me! But Manx, she says I need to open up, I'm just going to end up pushing them all away' Ken walked back over, giving him a small smile. "Are they coming?"  
  
"About ten minutes." He saw Aya nod. "I thought of a great idea while I was calling them. Tomorrow there is a soccer game on, its England and Brazil." He paused as a couple walked past them, when they walked out the door he looked back at Aya. "You wouldn't want to watch it with me would you? Maybe I can explain the game to you, make you into a fan?"   
  
Aya couldn't help but let a small smile show. Ken was trying so hard so he couldn't deny him, he wouldn't deny him. "Ok." Aya whispered, Ken's eyes shone with happiness.  
  
"Great! Oh your going to love it Aya I swear!" He nodded, as Ken grabbed his arm pulling him outside to wait for their two teammates to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
OH MY! Has the word ended??? Aya actually AGREED to watch soccer *grins evily* YEAH YOU GO KEN! May Aya see you like him, Make him accept it!!! *blushes* Ok I'm getting a bit hyper about this...  
  
I want to thank the people that continue to put up reviews on this story!!!!! You people are wonderful and make me want to keep writing this story! Hopefully the next chaper will be up in the next few days, tomorrow if I get around to it!! 


	6. Home Coming Part Six

Disclaimers: Yeah I know...as much as I adore them I don't own Weiss Kreuz so please don't sue. I only do this for fun!!  
  
Comments: This is my first fic and just reflects my wacked out way of thinking, please be kind and comment on it, I would appreciate it!  
  
Oh and heres something helpful:  
  
Any words in " " Are spoken!  
  
Any words in ' ' Are thoughts!  
  
*points to above* I wonder if I need to say that every chapter? Oh well....just to be on the safe side!! *L* And Yes, Aya is supposed to watch with Ken! I wonder if he's going to show up? *looks around for the lost redhead so she can drag him there* Oh AYA!!! *runs off*  
  
  
  
  
  
The shop was closed, Ken ran up the stairs and into the kitchen seeing Yohji and Omi at the table. "What are you two doing?"  
  
"Playing poker." The blond said, looking at the cards in his hand. "I made Yohji play video games with me, so as revenge I have to learn some of his games."  
  
"Just as long as it not pickup lines and womanizing…"   
  
Yohji looked over at Ken, a frown on his face. "Hey, the kids to young for that…I'll give him another year." Ken smiled, grabbing food out of the fridge.  
  
"Whatever, I get the TV, soccer's on in fifteen minutes!" The two looked at each other, then shrugged going back to their game. A moment later Ken came back in grabbing two glasses. "You guys wanna watch too?"  
  
"Nope." They both said, as Yohji picked up a card. After a moment Omi smiled laying down his cards.  
  
"There!"  
  
Tossing down his cards the long dark haired man gave him a look. "And you have never played this game before?"  
  
"Nope!"   
  
Sighing he gathered the cards up and shuffled them." Glad we aren't gambling, I would be in debt right about now." They both looked up at Aya walked into the kitchen. "Well, well look who decided to grace us with his presence." Aya just gave the playboy a look, then grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Careful, Hidaka has a soccer game on…"   
  
"Be nice Yohji!" Aya just stood there for a moment looking at the two, then shrugged walking out.   
  
Yohji shook his head. "He's just out there today isn't he!"   
  
Omi shrugged, seeing him look down at the cards. "Well his sister is coming in three weeks, Manx called last night and left the information. I think he's nervous."   
  
"That may be it." He had to smile at the young blond. "Ever heard of Gin?" Omi shook his head. "Good, maybe I'll win, here's how it is played."  
  
"Hey!" Walking over he took Aya's hand pulling him to the couch. Sitting, Ken turned on the TV. "This should be fun, these games are always good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ken gave him a look. "Because its soccer?" After a moment he laughed, grabbing his drink. "No, it's the league, not college. We are getting close to the championships so they are really fighting each other." Aya nodded looking at the screen as the announcers began to talk. "Whoever wins this game goes on to play Japan in four days, you have to see that game!"  
  
Aya turned to Ken, then nodded. "Ok."  
  
"Really?" He nodded again. "Great!" As the game started Ken began to tell him the basics of the sport, pointing out the players positions and how scoring worked. Aya listened patiently, actually interested in what Ken had to say. Though he hated to admit it, the younger man actually made the sport interesting for him.  
  
"You played goalie, didn't you?" Ken looked at Aya, then back at the screen. "I'm sorry."  
  
That shocked Ken more than the question, Aya never apologized. "Nah, don't worry about it. Yeah, I was goalie," Suddenly he smiled. "But the goalie on Japans team is really good! He won the last game for us by saving the ball from a goal that would have tied us at the last minute." Aya nodded, reaching over he took Ken's hand in his. The warmth of the touch shocked both of them as they meet each other gaze.  
  
"You would have been better." He whispered, Ken had too smile. He squeezed Aya's hand, running his thumb over the smooth pale skin. 'Ken…what are you doing to me. But, gods how I want this.'  
  
"Thank you." He whispered.  
  
"Hey!" Ken jumped, releasing Aya's hand dumping his drink into his lap. "Sorry Ken!"  
  
"Make some noise Yohji!" He growled, setting the glass down. "I'll run upstairs and change real fast then be back." Aya nodded, then looked at the floor.  
  
"Bring a towel with you." The man nodded, running up the stairs. Omi walked over to the chair sitting down, Yohji just gave Aya a look. "What!" He snapped.  
  
"Are you having fun getting up close and personal…and with all things soccer?"  
  
Aya growled, picking the ice up off the floor. "Ken asked, I thought it would be interesting."  
  
"Since when have you been interested in sports?" Aya looked up at the oldest assassin. It was true they had been together for almost four years. He three teammates knew what Aya would and wouldn't do, sports was one of them. Actually it was Aya who use to yell at Ken for playing in the house, but that was two years ago. Ken stubbornness and rebelliousness in doing it over and over is what originally attracted Aya to the soccer loving assassin.  
  
"Yohji, leave Aya alone! He can change his mind on what he likes if he wants!" Omi had to smile, he knew Aya liked Ken, more than liked. Actually Omi knew a lot about Aya from hacking into Kritiker   
database and going into his personal files. The blond would never admit it, but when Aya first joined the group Omi didn't trust him. Once he had gotten into his files he realized why Aya acted the way he did. He also had learned that Persia had wanted to put him in Weiss a few months before he had actually come, but something had come up in the Crashers group. The young blond had also learned that Aya was more than happy to leave the Crashers. One, because he was obsessed with vengeance against Takatori and two, because he and another man in Crashers had fallen in love. The relationship hadn't worked and Aya had ran the moment Crashers hurt companion had come back. 'So it turns out Aya is gay, or at least bisexual and telling that to Ken had made him happy!' Omi thought as he watched the redhead trying to wipe the spilled drink off the couch. He remembered that day that Manx had come to them telling them she didn't know if their new member would be coming. A few days later though, Manx had showed up with the quiet redhead in tow. Seemed they had sent out a few groups to find the newest member of Weiss and bring him back. 'They didn't want to loose him, I can see why. He's a good assassin, and focused. I can't imagine what kind of damage he could do if he felt he had been betrayed and went after Kritiker. He would be a one man army, and hard to stop…they fear him, that's why they keep him close.' Omi sighed, Aya was now looking at Yohji who had that *I know what's going on* look on his face the redhead hated. "Yohji leave Aya alone!"  
  
"Oh he knows I just like to pull his chain!" He said as he turned to walk away.  
  
As Yohji went up the stairs Ken came running down, now in dry clothes. "What did I miss?" Aya looked at him then the TV."  
  
"I wasn't paying attention.." He answered, looking away from Ken.  
  
The boy shrugged, walking up to Aya and handing him the towel. "I don't mind." He replied, smiling when the redhead looked back at him. "Come on lets clean up this spill and finish watching the game." Aya nodded, helping him clean up the mess.  
  
Ken watched the man beside him as he watched the game. 'He's actually interested in it!' That had made Ken happy. At first he didn't know if he would ever be able to get close to the redhead. Aya always seemed to push people away, and he was damn good at that too. It had driven Ken up the wall to finally figure out that he felt more than just friendship for the unlikable leader of Weiss. He figured he would just brood over it and let it fester like everything else in his life, never guessing he would actually get pushed to tell the taciturn redhead his true feelings.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Omi walked up the stairs onto the roof, seeing Ken over in the corner. "Ken?" The dark haired boy just breathed out, continuing to look at the sunset. "You have been depressed for a few days now, are you ok?"  
  
He nodded. "Fine Omi." After a moment he looked at the younger man seeing his look. "I'm just thinking about things."  
  
"Like what?" He asked, smiling up at him. "Come on Ken, you know you can trust me! I'm not like Yohji who would babble it around and unlike Aya I'll listen!" He flinched when the blond mentioned the name. "Ken, are you ok?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You flinched." The man breathed out, then frowned. "When I said Aya…" He flinched. "Ha! You did it again."  
  
He pushed away from the railing looking at Omi. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"Is something wrong with you and Aya?" The dark haired assassin growled. "It does have something to do with Aya!"  
  
"Please Omi, stop saying his name!" The young blond pouted, Ken hated when Omi pouted. "I'm sorry, I just have some problems and I don't know how to fix them."  
  
He saw the young assassin smile. "Can I help?"  
  
"I doubt it." He answered, the sun had just about set and the sky had turned a beautiful orange-red. "Like fire…" He whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing, just the sky…" He whispered leaning against the railing once again, Omi walked over doing the same. "Have…." He paused then sighed. 'I'm going to go crazy if I don't tell someone..' That thought stuck in his head as he looked at the younger assassin beside him. "What if I was in love with someone and I didn't know how the other person felt or even what their preferences were? What if I was just being an idiot…"  
  
Omi shrugged. "Depends, how well do you know Aya?"  
  
"What makes you think its Ay…well him!"   
  
He gave Ken a look. "I'm young but I'm defiantly not stupid! I see the way you look at him, I just wanted you to tell me when you were ready."  
  
"Oh." That had been a shock, if Omi had noticed had Aya?  
  
"Ken, Aya looks at you too but he will never do anything about it. If you want this you will have to go after it."  
  
He though on that for a moment then shrugged. "Maybe he just looks at me because he's annoyed with me, or because he hates me."  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
As much as Ken hated to admit it, the kid was making him believe this might be possible. "Well how do I know he likes guys?"  
  
"He does." The blond said.  
  
"How do you know all of this?"  
  
Omi looked up and smiled. "The problem with you three is that you think just cuz I am the youngest that I don't notice things? I'm a lot more observant that you guys give me credit for." He paused. "Anyway….I kinda hacked into Kritiker database and looked though all of there confidential files."   
  
Ken had to smile at that. "Our little hacker, growing up so fast.."   
  
"Well I wanted to know some thing and they wouldn't tell me!" He said with a pout. "They underestimate me too, but that's not always a bad thing."   
  
They stood there for a moment, just looking out over the city. Ken breathed out, tilting his head to look at his younger friend. "Ok, so how does your hacking skills let you know that Aya would be interested in me?"  
  
Omi gave him a look. "If I told you that I would be betraying one of my teammates, but lets just say that if you do get him to fall for you, it wouldn't be the first guy he was with…..kinda like you." That got Ken's attention, so the young assassin knew that Ken had been in love with a man as well. Then again sometimes he wondered if there was anything Omi didn't know. The blond was right, they did underestimate him sometimes. "Good luck Ken, you can do it."  
  
Ken watched Omi walk away back into the building, looking out over the city he saw the sun had set. Standing he looked back towards the door that Omi had disappeared into. "He's right, I have to try or I'll never know!" So started Mission: Aya.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*falls to the floor* Wow...ok that was one of the longer chapters I think! *giggles* Ken and Aya watched soccer togther....and Aya LIKED it!!! *Grins like a mad..well woman* I wonder if Ken would have put on the moves if Yohji hadn't come in a scared them! Baka!! *growls then grins*   
  
Well like always please please please review!!!! Reviews are like puppys and flowers *L* All nice and cute and make me feel better about this story! *grins*  
  
Oh and thank you to my newest reviewers!!! All of you guys are just wonderful!!! *flowers to all* 


	7. Home Coming Part Seven

Disclaimers: Yeah I know...as much as I adore them I don't own Weiss Kreuz so please don't sue. I only do this for fun!!  
  
Comments: This is my first fic and just reflects my wacked out way of thinking, please be kind and comment on it, I would appreciate it!  
  
Oh and heres something helpful:  
  
Any words in " " Are spoken!  
  
Any words in ' ' Are thoughts!  
  
*points up* Yeah yeah I know you know that by now...but I keep on saying it! *L*  
  
Well lets see what our poor Ken has been doing since he watched soccer with Aya!  
  
Thanks to everyone who has comment on this story so far! It makes me feel all happy inside so please please keep commenting so I know your liking it. As YES Aya's sister is coming home..just be patient *shakes head*  
  
  
  
  
Ken laid in his bed looking at the ceiling, tomorrow was Sunday and the flower shop was always closed on Sundays. 'So it really doesn't matter how long I sit here and think about Aya, I don't have to get up at any specific time.' So that's why Ken laid there in his shirt and shorts watching the light play on his ceiling as cars drove by. It had been three days since Aya had watched the soccer game with him, three days and he could still feel the heat from the redheads body. Three days and his touch was still burning his skin. Three days since Yohji had to walk in and disrupted their conversation. 'I could kill Yohji, Aya was responding! He was touching me…' Running his hand though his dark hair he sighed laying in the dark. 'Maybe tomorrow will be the same, maybe I'll make some headway? If I can just get him relaxed again, enjoying the game…' He was deep in thought when there was a light knock on his door. Confused he sat up looking at the door for a moment then walked over, opening it. "Aya?" The older assassin was wearing black pajama pants and a black shirt, sometimes Ken wondered if he knew what color was. 'Well other than that ugly orange sweater he use to wear.'  
  
"Can I come in?" He asked, his whole body was showing how unsure he was about this. Ken nodded, opening the door enough that he could get in. Aya looked around the dark room for a moment, then frowned. "You need to clean up."  
  
"Yeah I know, come on over and sit down." He said. "Just follow me and you won't get lost." Aya smiled, following the younger man. Once they were at the bed he took a seat, looking at Ken.   
  
"I wanted to thank you." He said, holding out a box.   
  
Ken looked from the box to Aya. "But I didn't do anything? I mean if your talking about the soccer game, that was my pleasure."  
  
Aya shook his head, putting the box into his hands. "It's not just that, its everything. All this time you're the only one who's ever tried to understand me. I wanted you to know I…" He stopped, looking down at the hand that held the box.  
  
Nodding, he opened the box looking to it and pulled out a book. Ken turned on his bedside light to look at it. "Poetry?" He asked, looking up at Aya.   
  
"Well, you showed me something you liked…" He said, pausing. "I marked one."   
  
Looking back down at the book he saw something sticking out at one page, opening it he looked at the poem. "Out of the night that covers me, Black as the pit from pole to pole. I thank whatever gods may be, For my unconquerable soul. In the fell clutch of circumstance, I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeoning of chance, My head is bloody, but unbowed. Beyond this place of wrath and tears, Looms but the Horror of the shade. And yet the menace of the years Finds, and shall find, me unafraid. It matters not how strait the gate, How charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my fate, I am the captain of my soul." Ken finished reading the poem, looking up at Aya. He was looking down, his eyes closed. "That's beautiful Aya."  
  
"It Henley.." He whispered, then looked up a small smile on his face. "Well the bookmark cost a lot more than the book." Ken gave him an odd look, pulling out the marker. That's when he realized it was a small envelope, opening it he pulled out the two tickets. "I thought maybe you could explain this soccer thing to me again." He said seeing Ken realizes what they were.  
  
"Aya, these are for the league game." He saw the redhead nod. "Japan and England tomorrow?"   
  
"Yes." He answered, Ken was totally shocked. "I had Omi help me find them, so you will have to thank him as well."  
  
Ken looked up meeting his eyes. "But why?"  
  
Aya shrugged. "You're a wonderful person Ken, I don't know how to tell you everything I feel so I thought those would help." Ken didn't understand then realized that these tickets must of been hard to find, all the trouble Omi and Aya had gone to. Aya had gone though all that trouble for him? "Ken?"  
  
"Thank you Aya."   
  
The redhead nodded, then breathed out. Ken was about to speak when Aya looked back up. "Can I….talk to you?" He asked, Ken simply nodded wanting to hear Aya's voice. "I'm…" He sighed. "I was depressed." He said, feeling Ken take his hand. "I missed my sister so much and I knew that she was hiding something. It hurt, I thought she would tell me anything."  
  
"But now you know what it is." He pointed out.  
  
Aya nodded. "Now I'm worried, what if I don't like him." He said, looking down at their combined hands. It was very comforting to feel the dark haired man next to him. "I don't want to hurt her, not if she's happy."  
  
"Isabella has good taste, I'm sure you will like him." He felt the pale hand tighten on his. "Is there something else bothering you?"   
  
Sighing he looked up, meeting the beautiful dark brown eyes of his companions. 'If I don't do this now I will regret it.' Leaning forward, he gently kissed the man beside him. Ken's eyes widened, then relaxed returning the hesitant kiss. When they finally pulled away from one another Ken blushed running his hand down Aya's cheek. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." He whispered.  
  
"I have wanted you to do that for a long time." Ken answered, pressing his mouth to Aya's again, the redhead opened his mouth without hesitation to the other man's. Moaning as the kiss deepened, he felt Ken's hand run under his shirt, hot against his skin. Pulling back, Ken smiled leaning his forehead against the man beside him. "I care for you so much." He breathed, Aya smiled wrapping his arms around Ken's waist.  
  
"Do you?" He asked closing his eyes as his partner ran his hand down his cheek and neck then nodded.   
  
"Yes." Aya sighed, the smile fading away. "Aya, what's wrong?"  
  
Opening his eyes he once again met the dark eyes of the younger man. "Everyone I love dies." He whispered, afraid to admit what he was feeling. He felt Ken pull him down onto the bed taking Aya into his arms feeling the redhead rest his head on his shoulder.  
  
"I won't die." He answered, running his hand though the redheads hair. 'It feels like silk, I knew this was right, Aya just feels right.' When Aya didn't answer he frowned. "Not everyone you loves dies, Isabella is still alive…and the three of us are still alive."   
  
"I know." He whispered, wrapping his arm's back around the soccer players waist Aya looked up at him. "Swear it.." He said simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Swear you won't leave me." He said. "Swear you won't die."  
  
Ken thought this over for a moment, then shaking his head he kissed Aya quickly. "All I can promise is that you will never be alone again…if in life or death I can be with you…I will." He could tell the redhead was thinking over his answer, then saw him nod. "Everything's going to be ok Aya, your sister is coming and now you have me. I swear I'll always be here for you as long as you swear to always talk to me. Don't close me out again…just talk to me."  
  
Aya seemed to hesitate for a moment, then met his eyes. "I promise."  
  
The two laid down in the bed, Ken pulling up the covers. "You are very beautiful, you know that?" Aya breathed out, a slight blush crossing his cheeks. "Sleep, everything's going to be ok now." He nodded, resting against Ken's body. 'Over a year…' He thought to himself as he looked at the sleeping man in his arms. 'That's how long it took me to tell you…that's how long ago it was that I had told Omi and started this personal mission. Over a year to break into that shell, but it was worth everything.' He smiled, kissing his lovers cheek. "I love you Aya.." He whispered. "I swear, if in life or death….we will never be apart again."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*sniffles* I'm so proud of my Ken!!!! *big happy grin* Actually, I'm so proud of my Aya!!!!! About time they admitted how they felt for each other!   
  
La la la so now what's going to happen? Will Omi finally get enough courage to tell Yohji how he feels? Is Yohji going to have a heart attack cuz Aya actually accepted love from someone?? Oh well next chapter should be up soon I'm almost done with it! 


	8. Home Coming Part Eight

Disclaimers: Yeah I know...as much as I adore them I don't own Weiss Kreuz so please don't sue. I only do this for fun!!  
  
Comments: This is my first fic and just reflects my wacked out way of thinking, please be kind and comment on it, I would appreciate it!  
  
Oh and heres something helpful:  
  
Any words in " " Are spoken!  
  
Any words in ' ' Are thoughts!  
  
Any words in // // Are instant messages!  
  
HEY I JUST REALIZED that when I posted this the first time somehow a big chunk if it never posed so I am REPOSTING this chapter….please reread if you already read it...there was lot left out!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aya hurry or we're going to be late!" Ken yelled as he ran down the stairs, Omi looked up smiling. "Hey how's the weather going to be today?"  
  
"It's going to be cold, but won't rain till later tonight." The blond answered.  
  
"Great!" He said as Yohji walked out the mission room looking up at Ken.  
  
"I still can't believe you got Aya to go to a soccer game with you." Ken shook his head. "What? It's the truth! I think I'm going to have a heart attack!"  
  
Grabbing his coat, Ken brushed his hair out of his eyes. "For your information, it was Aya's idea in the first place! Omi helped Aya find the tickets." The look on Yohji's face was priceless. "Why does that shock you so much?"  
  
He gave Ken a look he knew all to well, pulling out a cigarette. "I just can't believe your actually getting though to him. The Aya I know would rather sit and cuddle his katana than make decent conversation and go out into the human world!" The older man paused as he grabbed another cigarette. "I bet you he backs out."  
  
"Maybe you don't know Aya as well as you think you do!" Ken growled. "Omi tell him!"  
  
The blond just smiled, looking down at the books in front of him. "You two can argue over this all you want, I have homework to do for college in the morning." Yohji just rolled his eyes.  
  
Looking at the clock he frowned. "Aya come on, we gotta go!" After a moment the redhead came down the stairs pulling on his coat. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes, you have the tickets?" Ken nodded, holding them up. "Then lets go."  
  
Yohji watched as the two walked out of the room, hearing the door close. "I can't believe Aya is going with Ken, and to all things a soccer game!! Its unnatural and wrong…its really very wrong and bad and scary! Oh yeah its really scary, even more scary then that glare he gets when he's pissed." Omi rolled his eyes as the oldest Weiss continued to babble. "I wanna know what happened to our Aya." He finally said, frowning and pointing at the door that had closed. "That man has to be an imposter!"  
  
"We have had this discussion before.." The blond said.  
  
Yohji frowned, sitting down beside the younger assassin. "You think that Ken and Aya are finally admitting they like each other? That might explain Aya's change over the past week or so?" He asked, still unsure of how to feel about these changes in their taciturn leader.  
  
Omi shrugged. "I would say that is a very good bet playboy." Yohji smiled at the nickname. "I personally am going to look at that as a good thing, he's really lost his direction since Takatori was killed and his sister came out of that coma." Yohji nodded, having too admit he was right. "This gives Aya something to think about other than that."  
  
"That's true, well whatever Ken is doing I wish him luck." He said, walking out of the room.  
  
'I just hope the relationship works out, Ken is going to be crushed if Aya pushes him away now.' Omi thought as he looked back down at his books. "Ok, now back to math…" He whispered, hoping his two friends would be happy.  
  
Ken laid back in the passenger seat looking over at Aya as he drove. He liked Aya's little Porsche but the man was obsessive of it. Ken still remembered the time Aya had gotten so ill that they had to take him to the hospital. Yohji's car was in the shop so the oldest Weiss had to drive Aya's car, by the time they made it to the hospital Yohji was ready to kill the redhead. Ken still remembered Yohji growling something about asshole leaders and backseat drivers. "This is nice." Aya smiled, not taking his eyes off the road.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and I, alone and going out together." He saw the driver nod, reaching out Ken took Aya's free hand in his own. He turned, looking at the dark haired assassin for a moment, then felt the pale hand tighten around his. "Maybe we can go out and eat after the game?"  
  
Stopping at a light, Aya looked over at Ken and nodded. "That would be nice."  
  
They drove for a bit, Ken watching Aya most of the way. "Aya, can I ask you something?" There was silence, then he nodded. Lifting the hand up, Ken kissed the back gently. "I wanted to talk about last night." He said, the redhead said nothing. "I just want to make sure that you really meant what you said. That you want to make this into something more, if you…."  
  
"Ken." He closed his mouth, looking up at the older man beside him. "You know I don't say what I don't mean." He answered. "I am willing to give this an honest try, but…." Dark eyes met violet. "I just worry, I don't want to loose people I love anymore."  
  
Shaking his head, the dark haired boy leaned over kissing a pale cheek. "I am not going anywhere." He whispered. "I care about you very much, I want this relationship to work. But I want to you want this relationship to work as well. I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want." Sitting back he looked out of the window. "I'm sick of loosing people as well Aya, sick of people leaving me….sick of being betrayed. I don't want to force people to be with me, not if they don't want it….." He saw Aya pull off to the side of the road, looking back at him.  
  
"You talk to much." He said, smiling at the younger assassin. "And I don't talk enough…..I may not come out and say how I feel Ken, but if I didn't want to be here I wouldn't be." He saw the man nod. "Now, I do care about you. I would be happy to be with you, and as you see I am with you." Leaning over he captured Ken's mouth with his, kissing him deeply. "Happy now?" He whispered, His responses was a beautiful smile as Ken threw he arms around his neck kissing him once again.  
  
"Very happy…" He whispered to the redhead as he pulled from the kiss.  
  
  
  
Manx walked up the stairs into the living quarters above the flower shop. As she entered she saw two of the four men she had been looking for. The long dark haired man was sitting on the couch in front of the TV, the youngest of the group was on the chair, computer in his lap with headphones on. "Hello Weiss." The older man looked up then smiled turning off the TV.  
  
"What you doing here?" He asked. "Mission?" She nodded, Walking over he tapped on Omi's head, pointing at the woman. He smiled taking off the headphones. "Mission."  
  
This made Omi frown. "But Aya and Ken, shouldn't we wait for them?"  
  
"Where are they?" She asked, looking around .  
  
"Well they aren't here right now, Aya bought Ken tickets to the soccer game today so they went." Setting down his laptop he walked over. "We were just about to cook dinner, do you want to stay and eat?"  
  
"I think that's the best idea you've had kid." Looking up Yohji smiled. "You should stay, eat with us?"  
  
The redhead smiled at the two. "It wouldn't hurt, I haven't spent much time over here lately anyway."  
  
Yohji smiled, Omi followed the older man towards the kitchen. "Great, Aya and Ken shouldn't be to much longer anyway."  
  
Manx watched the two as they ate, she had asked Omi how school was going. As he talked she watched the oldest Weiss member watch the young blond. 'So he's in love with Omi? Or maybe I'm just seeing things.' But as she watched them she began to realize that Omi would give his teammate the same type of look when he wasn't paying attention. 'So the playboy and the hacker are in love too? This group just keeps surprising me, I thought Aya in love with Ken was odd.' But she knew that Yohji did what he did because he was lonely, Manx believed that Yohji wanted a steady relationship. 'He's just afraid that he will be hurt, he's like the rest of us. All of us have been hurt, we all want comfort again but are afraid to accept it. He need to learn to accept comfort again, his team is all he has left!' Sighing, she looked back up at them. 'Oh Yohji, why can't you see that he want to be the one to comfort you..' Suddenly she frowned. 'When did I become Weiss's matchmaker?? I really care about these boys way to much..'  
  
"Manx?" She looked up at the two, they were giving her an odd look.  
  
Shaking her head Manx smiled. "Well what are we going to do now?" She asked, looking over at Omi. "I can't stall this forever, you four need to know about this mission."  
  
"I suppose you just tell us and then we can tell Ken and Aya." She nodded, then stood going toward the mission room.  
  
"Lets do that then."  
  
Aya unlocked the back door to the flower shop as they both slipped in. "We were gone a lot longer than I thought we would be." He said looking at the man behind him. "But that game was so great! I can't believe we made that last goal in the last two minutes of the game!" Aya smiled, taking the younger mans hand in his. Ken turned, wrapping his free hand around Aya's waist. "Thank you so much for this."  
  
"Your welcome." He whispered, running a hand across Ken's flushed cheek. "Your happy?"  
  
"Yes, you make me happy." He answered, cuddling his face against Aya's neck. "Why are you so good to me?" He breathed, Aya sighed, his eyes closing.  
  
"Mmm, I love you."  
  
It was a whisper but Ken smiled at hearing it. "Love me?" Aya could hear the teasing tone in his voice. "The great and mighty leader of Weiss is in love with me? I'm flattered.."  
  
"Smart ass." He growled, leaning down to kiss the younger man. "Why do you have to be such a tease?" Their lips met, kissing deeply in the darkened shop.  
  
Manx had been coming down the stairs to go out the back door when she had heard voices. Taking the remaining stairs silently, she looked around the corner. Aya and Ken were standing in the dark, the redhead had pulled his partner closer to him, kissing him. 'So Ken finally did it….or maybe Aya..' Smiling to herself she went back up and few steps, this time making noise as she came down. Entering the room she saw the two missing members of Weiss looking up. "Hello."  
  
Aya nodded, holding Ken's hand in his. "Do we have a mission?" Ken looked down for a moment at their joined hands, smiling.  
  
'He does care..' The dark haired boy thought, looking back up at Aya's face. "Mission?"  
  
"I explained everything to Omi and Yohji." She answered. "They will be able to update you to the specifics of this."  
  
Nodding, the leader of Weiss released Ken's hand, walking for the stairs. "Thank you." The other man followed him, nodding to Manx as he passed her. She turned watching the two go up the stairs, then smiled to herself as she left the building.  
  
Yohji and Omi looked up as the mission door opened. "You guys down here!" Ken said, then they heard steps on the stairs.  
  
"So you two finally found your way home huh?" Grinning, Yohji walked over tossing an arm around Ken's shoulders. "So was the game that fun?" Ken blushed, Aya just frowned walking over to Omi.  
  
"Yohji!" He looked at Omi smiling. "Manx was here, we have a mission. Looks simple enough, one main target, he has stolen files. Hitoko Takashi, is an upscale business man. At one point he worked with Takatori but since we got rid of him Takashi seems to be doing solo jobs on his own."  
  
Aya walked over grabbing one of the files off the desk. "What are we looking for?"  
  
"He stole sensitive information from an up and coming technology company. It involves computer generations, programming…"  
  
"Why does Kritiker care about this?" He asked  
  
"Some of the technology that was taken was for Kritiker." Omi said, looking up at Aya. "We need to find the files and kill Takashi and any targets, in short anyone we come across who's involved." The redhead nodded, pulling out a case from his pocket. "I'll go online, see what I can find on this guy."  
  
"Good." Pulling his glasses out, Aya looked down at the files before him. "I'll look though these, see what information is in them."  
  
"Yohji, feel like being the upstanding businessman?"  
  
He grinned at Omi, then walked for the stairs. "Looks like I will be getting up early tomorrow morning, Ken your going to have to open with Aya."  
  
"No problem." Turning back he looked at the said redhead who was picking up the papers.  
  
"Ken, lets go upstairs and look though these files."  
  
He nodded about to follow when Omi called him. "Be up in just a second." He said, looking at Omi. "What you need help with?"  
  
"Nothing.." The young blond grinned then looked to where Aya had walked out. "How is everything going with you and Aya?"  
  
Ken took the chair next to the hacker. "Well its good, I think he likes soccer….he seemed to enjoy it today. But then again I was with him so I loved the game! All this time we all had this idea of how Aya was, and he turns out to be a totally different person." Omi nodded, understanding. "But he's amazingly gentle, he makes me very happy."  
  
"Didn't I tell you to give it a try?" He nodded, then gave the younger boy a hug.  
  
"Thank you for everything Omi." Standing he saw he was smiling. "Well Aya's waiting, I gotta go." Turning, he ran up the stairs leaving Omi alone in the mission room.  
  
Smiling, he set up his connection to the internet so he couldn't be tracked then went to work. Omi sighed, deciding to use a basic search to find some information first. He punched in the name pressing the search button when a screen popped up.  
  
// What are you doing? //  
  
He smiled running his mouse over to click on the box. // Research, you? //  
  
// Nothing, just got done with my paper for school. What are you researching? //  
  
// New Mission // He typed, looking at what the search engine and brought up. After a moment the box flashed signaling a new message.  
  
// Need any help? //  
  
Omi had to smile. // Depends, do you remember a man named Hitoko Takashi? //  
  
// ? // Omi arched a brow. // Kinda, he worked for Takatori, why? //  
  
// He stole some files, we need to retrieve them. You don't happen to know anything that may help us? // He went back to looking at the links he had found, most were just on his reputation as a good businessman, basics on his company and what he did for a living. Omi frowned. "They really don't know about this guy do they…." He realized how long the pause had been since he had gotten any answer from his friend. Clicking on the box he frowned. // Are you there? //  
  
// Sorry. // Omi smiled. // I do remember he had owned some clubs downtown, maybe you can find some information there. Takatori never liked him much, kept on thinking of ways to get rid of him. Of course Weiss killed him before he could kill Takashi. // Omi nodded.  
  
// Sounds better than what I have found so far. //  
  
// How long you been looking? 5 minutes? //  
  
The blond had to laugh at that. // Pretty much! :o) // He answered.  
  
// Hmm, figured. So how is your own personal mission going? // Omi looked at the last message for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip. // Omi? //  
  
// Not good, I just think I'm going to give up. // He felt bad about saying that, his friend had been supporting him all this time. He had told Omi he couldn't hide his feelings anymore, but saying it was one thing. Omi didn't know if he could follow though.  
  
// I never thought I would see that day that you couldn't do something. //  
  
Frowning he thought for a moment. // I don't know…Yohji probably doesn't even know I feel that way. //  
  
// And never will unless you tell him! //  
  
Omi thought on this for a moment. // Look, you think we could talk this over tomorrow. I have a paper due in ancient history so I'll be in the library. //  
  
// Ok, if you want we can go to my apartment to study a bit. Maybe figure this all out? // Before he could answer another message popped up. // I just thought of something, don't you have that test tomorrow in Math? //  
  
// Yes. // He answered, knowing what was coming.  
  
// Then why are you still up! Get some sleep! //  
  
// I will…soon. //  
  
// Now.. // He frowned, knowing he should just listen.  
  
// Ok, now. Goodnight //  
  
// Night, see you in the morning. //  
  
Omi smiled, shutting down the computer. It was late after all, and he did have that test in the morning. 'I'll do extra research tomorrow…have to tell Yohji about the club lead…he will love to do that.'  
  
  
  
A dark haired young man walked into the library looking for a face he knew all to well. 'Stupid idiot…' He growled as he walked towards the history section. 'I know he's my friend, but if he doesn't tell Yohji soon I may just kill him.' Finally finding the person he was looking for he dropped his backpack to the floor sitting down at the table. "You're a pain in my ass." He said simply, Omi looked up and smiled.  
  
"Nice to see you to Nagi!" That ever cheerful look on his face.  
  
"I hate you." Crossing his arms, the younger man laid his head down. "I don't see how you can be so cheerful."  
  
The blond shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I'm just a good actor." His companion arched a brow at that comment. "I know, I shouldn't talk like that."  
  
"Well, maybe you should." He answered. "Look I'm done with classes for today, you want to go back to my place?" Omi nodded, grabbing up his books. "Good, lets get out of this hell hole."  
  
"If you hate it so much why do you go to college?"  
  
Nagi smiled. "I get bored." Omi couldn't help but return the smile as he stood, following the younger man out of the library.  
  
The two had met up by accident one day after Schwartz had been destroyed and Weiss had thought they were all dead. Omi had been shocked when he had ran into Nagi at the college, the two had just started at each other for a few minutes. After the shock had worn away the two had talked. Nagi had told the Weiss that he, as far as he knew, was the only surviving Schwartz. Nagi had decided to blend back in with society and make a normal life. The boy had admitted he was tired of the assassins life, the two boys had decided to make a hesitant peace. But as time went on Nagi had liked the fact he had someone he could talk to, and Omi found it easier to be friends with the boy seeing he knew the blonds past. The hesitant peace had become a friendship, and the friendship had become trust.  
  
Omi followed Nagi up to his apartment, dropping his bag to the ground inside the door. "I'll worry about that report later tonight."  
  
"You want something to drink?" He nodded, sitting down on the couch. The other Weiss didn't know about Nagi, Omi hadn't wanted to tell them. He knew the young man had changed but didn't know if they, especially Aya could accept an old enemy as a friend. The two sat, talking for a while then Nagi changed the subject to the one he hadn't really wanted to talk about. "So, when are you going to tell Yohji?"  
  
The blond blushed, pushing himself further back into the cushions. "I don't know."  
  
"How old are you."  
  
"Nagi!"  
  
His friend frowned. "I'm serious!" When Omi didn't answer the boy frowned. "Your almost 21 years old Omi, you can't keep your feeling hidden forever!" Pulling his legs up, Omi sighed leaning against them. "You know I'm right."  
  
"I don't know how to tell him!" He growled. "He's such a player, at times I think he cares…then I just don't know. I'm just happy that Ken finally told Aya he cared about him."  
  
"How did that work out?" He asked, knowing the whole story from Omi's rants.  
  
The young blond smiled. "Turned out Aya felt the same, they are happy. Well they are happy right now."  
  
"I'm glad." He said, smiling. "But I'll be happier once you tell Yohji how you feel." He saw Omi nod.  
  
"Yeah." He stood looking down at Nagi. "I need to get home, we have a mission tonight."  
  
He nodded. "Call me once you get home so I know everything went well." The blond nodded, grabbing his things and walked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that chapter was longer than the last one.... *grins* Well well, Omi is friends with Nagi! Nagi knows how Omi feels about Yohji? Yay!! Maybe he will put the little blond to tell him how he feels!  
  
YAY Ken!! Aya and him seem like they are doing good! I'm so happy *cuddles her cute couple* Well the mission is coming, lets hope everything goes well!  
  
Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in the next few days. And thanks to my newest reviewers! You guys are great, so far it looks like everyone likes this story! *Is happy*  
  
Please remember to review!!!! 


	9. Home Coming Part Nine

Disclaimers: Yeah I know...as much as I adore them I don't own Weiss Kreuz so please don't sue. I only do this for fun!!  
  
Comments: This is my first fic and just reflects my wacked out way of thinking, please be kind and comment on it, I would appreciate it!  
  
Oh and heres something helpful:  
  
Any words in " " Are spoken!  
  
Any words in ' ' Are thoughts!  
  
Any words is Are instant messages! ----Look a new one!! *L*  
  
*points up* Yeah I just keep this up for people, I think its nice *L*  
  
NEW CHAPTER!! Yeah it took me a bit longer on this one...my Muse just wasn't with me *pouts* But I hope you like it!! Please give me reviews!! Reviews = Happy Isa and Happy Muse *L*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bombay?"  
  
"Here, I'm up in the office area. Keep an eye down below Abyssinian, this should only take a minute as long as you keep them off me." The redhead nodded, not responding but Balinese saw it. "The target must not be here the office is empty, we are going to have to track him down to kill him."  
  
Aya frowned, not happy to hear that. "I'm going down one level to that exit door we saw, I should be able to see anyone before they can come up this way." Yohji nodded.  
  
"Be careful." It was Siberian's voice over the com. Aya knew he was one level up with Omi watching his back. "I'll see you once this whole thing is over." The redhead once again nodded, knowing he didn't have to respond to that, Yohji watched him walk down the hall towards the stairs.  
  
Bombay worked his way over to the computer looking for the disk. Manx had explained to him what it would look like, the small flower design that was imprinted on all the documents and files that came from this company. `Come out come out where ever you are..' He thought, growling at the desk in front of him, not that the desk cared. 'Let's just hope we don't have any problem's getting out of here.' Getting up to the office itself had taken longer than he would have liked, they hadn't expected the building to be so heavily guarded. Omi began to search though the drawers along the desk finding nothing. Sighing, he tunred to the drawers that lined the wall under the window. "Come on, come on_." He whispered, getting annoyed.  
  
"Lets speed this up Ked, we need to jet."  
  
"I know Balinese!" He hissed into the com. "Give me one more minutes, it has to be close!" Pulling open a few more drawers he finally found what he wanted, smiling. "Score_.Siberian is everything clear, I found what we came for." The blond slid the file into the small padded case.  
  
"Clear, let's get out of here." Omi nodded, slipping out of the room. He saw the dark haired soccer player at the end of the hall waving to telling him it was clear. Omi ran silently down the hall meeting up with his teammate. "Balinese?"  
  
"Clear, this is boring lets get out of here." He heard the oldest member growl. "I really need a cigarette."  
  
"That is what you would be thinking about." Abyssinian snapped into the com. "Pay attention!" Ken smiled, pushing Bombay ahead of him. "We need to get out of here faster than we got in." They heard the redhead say. Omi ran down the stairs, Siberian staying slightly behind him glancing back every few steps to make sure their back was covered.  
  
Opening the door, Omi looked out. The oldest Weiss smiled at him, waving for him to come. "Its clear." He said into the com, The blond nodded walking out, Siberian was right behind him. "Good job kid." The three looked at each other. "So how about we blow this place, this just isn't fun anymore." The two beside him nodded." "Hey Abyssinian, how are things down there?" There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Abyssinian?" Omi looked back at Siberian. "Answer me!" He growled.  
  
  
  
They heard him breath out. "Go up_" He whispered, then suddenly they heard yelling. Not only was it coming from the com but they could hear it below them. "Go!" Omi jumped, heading back the way Ken and he had just come. Yohji followed grabbing Kens jacket.  
  
"You heard him, go."  
  
Ken frowned, but followed the other two though the door and up the stairs. "We go out the back way!" He growled into the com.. `He will be right behind us. I know Aya, he's right behind us and everything is fine!' Omi reached the door pulling it open. "Abyssinian, get out of here anyway you can and meet us at the rendezvous!" Ken ran though the door, pulling it closed behind him when suddenly gunshots ran though the building and the com. Ken froze, looking up at his teammates. "Aby..Abyssinian?" There was no answer which was enough for Ken, turning he ran back thought the door to find there absent partner, his lover.  
  
"Siberian wait!"  
  
Ignoring the youngest Weiss, he ran down the stairs to the last place Aya should have been. Turning the corner he saw the katana on the floor, but the owner was no where to be seen. "Abyssinian?" The two other members ran up behind him, hearing his whisper in the com links they had on.  
  
"Siberian?" Kneeling down Ken picked up the solitary weapon off the floor. Balinese and Bombay looked at each other, the long dark haired assassin was frowning. "Where is Abyssinian?" He whispered, Ken stood holding the katana against his chest.  
  
Sighing, Yohji walked up placing his hand on the younger mans shoulder. "We have to get out of here, he's going to be ok_"  
  
But nothing added up in Ken's head, he knew Aya and this was unlike the taciturn leader. "He never would have left his katana." The younger man whispered, meeting the emerald eyes of his friend. "You know he would never leave this behind, he adores this weapon." The two knew Ken was right, but they also knew at that moment there was nothing they could do. "Something's happened to him." He said, just needing to say what he feared, hoping it would sound right to his ears, but it didn't. Nothing ever happened to Aya, it was impossible for their leader to be hurt or caught. And though Ken knew his brain was over exaggerating those points, for Aya had been hurt in many missions, he want to believe them.  
  
Yohji nodded, knowing Ken was right. "If we don't get out of here we aren't going to be alive long enough to find out what happened_.we gotta go. Abyssinian would want us to go and you know that." As much as he hated to admit it, Yohji was right. Aya was always telling them that they were a team but sometimes people had to be sacrificed for the greater good. Ken clutched the sword to him, looking around one last time then nodded.  
  
  
  
Aya cringed in pain as the ropes around his wrists dug into his skin. He was in a bad position, and he knew it. He couldn`t remember how the man had gotten behind him but the next thing he knew he was in a dark room hanging from the ceiling. He gritted his teeth as his arms pulled again, his feet were barely touching the ground. `Please_please all I ask is that the others got away. Just let me know Ken got away_' Aya shut his eyes as the door opened, bright light shinning into the darkened room.  
  
"Your group stole something of mine, I want it back." Opening his eyes once again Aya looked at the man in front of him. "Is he stupid?" The man asked looking at the gentleman standing to Aya's right. "Are you listening to me boy, your friends took something of mine. Now unless you tell me exactly what I want to know we are going to have problems here."  
  
The redhead looked up at the man before him. `The target, this is Takashi_' He saw Aya shake his head, once again meeting his eyes. "I'm not tell you anything_" A fist connected with his face, the pain pulsing in his body as the ropes dug deeper into his wrists. `I will not give him the satisfaction!' He thought, clamping his teeth together against the cry he wanted to voice.  
  
"Now tell me where they took the files."  
  
He let out a shuttering breath, shaking his head. "I'll never betray them_" He hissed.  
  
Takashi growled, looking once again to the man beside Aya. "Hurt him, Make him know what pain is. Maybe then he will speak, I don't care what you have to do just find out where his friends are. I need that information back, do what you like_just don't kill him, yet." The man nodded as Takashi turned walking out of the room. "When he gives the information call me."  
  
"Yes sir." He felt the man grab his face, forcing his head into a painful position. "Now you get to know what real pain is assassin_"  
  
Takashi looked at the four men in the hall. "Once he speaks I want to you find the other three in his group, get the information and kill them all."  
  
"How do you know he will talk Sir?"  
  
A cry rang out from the cell causing the four men to cringe. "Oh, he will talk." They nodded as their boss walked down the hall. "I'll be at my club, call me there."  
  
  
  
Yohji walked down the stairs into the mission room, Manx looked up at him. "Ken won't come down, he locked himself in his room." He saw the young blond shake his head, thinking. "What you got cooking in that head of yours Kid?"  
  
"We have to find Aya." He answered, sitting down in the chair beside him. "I bet you Ken is blaming himself for this, when did we loose control of the situation? At what point did we loose sight? How could Aya have been caught? I keep on thinking all of these thoughts in my head." He said, looking from Yohji to Manx. "He is our family, we need to go back and find Aya."  
  
"I understand that Omi, believe me! The problem is_"  
  
"There is no problem!" He yelled getting startled looks from both of them. Manx, because she was not use to being snapped at by the blond and Yohji because it was unlike the youngest Weiss to loose his temper. "I refuse to look on this mission as a failed one!"  
  
Manx frowned. "It wasn't_"  
  
"We lost Aya, therefore it's a failed mission." Manx was about to speak when Omi shook his head. "No one on my team is left behind. We have to save him, wherever he is. I refuse to just write him off!" Manx was about to speak again when Omi stood pointing a finger at her. "You have always taught us the importance of each other, of our team, they are my family, they are all I have!"  
  
Manx sighed, sitting down on the couch, in truth she was worried for the missing leader as much as they were. `His poor sister is going to be here in less that two weeks.' Sighing she shook her head. "We never should have become so emotionally attached." But as she said those words she had to laugh, wasn't it she who had told Aya he had to face his emotions. Wasn't it she who made them into this family.  
  
"Fuck emotional attachment!" The blond growled, Yohji smiled over at him. "Family doesn't give up on each other, we wouldn`t give up if you were taken!" Manx looked up at the blond smiling. "Weiss is going back out and we are going to find our leader, we have to find him_" He paused, then looked at Yohji. "_for Ken's sake.."  
  
The playboy nodded, pulling his cigarette out of his mouth. "I have to go with Omi on this one, Aya's our family. As much as he gets on my nerves, I refuse to let him die without trying to save him." She turned, looking at Yohji. "That is what you made us into Manx, Weiss is a family, the only loyalty we hold is for each other. Isn`t that the way you wanted it to be?."  
  
She nodded at the two knowing they were right "Come on, we have to go tell Ken, get our gear together. We will go back out tonight and try to trace him." Yohji nodded, walking past Manx following Omi up the stairs.  
  
She was about to follow when her phone rang. "Yes?" She snapped.  
  
"Have the found Aya?" The man asked, Manx sighed.  
  
"Persia, no they are going out now to look."  
  
"Weiss will find him Manx."  
  
She nodded. "I know.." She whispered. "He's their family."  
  
"Good." The man on the line hung up, Manx sighed putting the phone back into her pocket.  
  
Manx walked up the stairs hearing the voices coming from the living room. Walking in she saw the three men looking at each other as Omi spoke. Ken stood there, the redheads katana still in his hands, he was holding it to him like a lifeline. "We need to go back out, see if we can find him."  
  
"Now?" Ken asked, hoping Omi would say yes. "I can't stand the though of anyone having Aya, what they could be doing to him_" He hands tightened on the swords, his knuckles going white. "Omi we need to find him."  
  
"Yeah tonight, lets gear up." Ken nodded, running up the stairs.  
  
"Omi?" He turned, blue eyes meeting jade. "You sure he's going to be ok?"  
  
"Aya?"  
  
He shook his head. "Ken."  
  
"Yohji_" He paused breathing out. "Did Aya and Ken tell you they were a couple?" The oldest Weiss nodded, meeting the blonds eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm happy for them." He paused. "Well get going so we can find Aya!" Omi smiled, running up the stairs for his things  
  
Manx walked up to Yohji. "You boys find Aya, bring him back here. I'll get a doctor here incase he's needed. You boys need to find your missing leader."  
  
"You know we will Manx."  
  
"Ken doesn't deserve this, neither does Aya. it's cruel, they just found each other." She sighed. "They deserve a longer life together than this." Frowning she shook her head. "To care in this business is so hard."  
  
Pulling back on his jacket, he zipped it up. "If we didn't care all we would be is killers Manx, you need something in this job or it would drive you crazy. Maybe that's why we are still around when so many of your teams have not lasted." Smiling he pulled out a cigarette. "Maybe it is that which makes us the best."  
  
"I want to believe that is true Yohji."  
  
"Manx? You swear to be here when we get back with Aya, right?" Smiling, she looked up as Ken and Omi walked back down. "Time to go Kittens_" They nodded as Yohji grabbed his keys. "We could always take Aya's car?"  
  
Ken shook his head, giving the older assassin a look. "You have death wish?" Manx followed them downstairs and watched them as they got in Seven. "We should go back to where we were last together."  
  
"I agree with Ken." Yohji nodded, starting the car.  
  
Walking over, Manx leaned in the window. "Be careful Weiss_." The three nodded.  
  
  
  
He could smell the blood, taste the blood_..everything was painful. Looking up he tried once again to move his wrists, they where bruised and cut, raw and bleeding from him trying to get loose. Aya growled, biting back another wave of pain that ran though his body , he was in definite pain. `But they can't have the others, why would they keep this up if they had the others_.Ken's safe_they are all safe..' That one piece of knowledge was worth all the pain, his friends_his lover, they were safe. But unfortunately he knew his team, Omi would have them looking for their missing leader. Ken would be more than happy to follow the blond, knowing Ken, he was blaming himself for Aya's capture. "Ken_." He whispered, a tear running down his cheek. `Please just stay away_'  
  
"He's not talking." Takashi rubbed the bridge of his nose, looking at the men across from him. When his phone had rang, he was hoping for good news, what he got wasn't what he wanted. "If I keep this up I'll kill him, but the man's not breaking."  
  
Growling he stood, walking over to the other side of the room. "Get him to talk, I need those files!"  
  
"I don't think he will talk sir, he's loyal to his team. I can keep trying_.."  
  
"Then do that!" He growled into the phone. "I don't care if you have to kill him, if you turn him inside out! You get that information and find those files or you are going to find yourself in his place! Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir_"  
  
He hung up the phone, walking back over to the men at the table. "It's hard to find good help these days." He said, looking at the men across from him. "I want you to go there, take over for those five. I want you to find out where that disk is." He growled as the men nodded and stood.  
  
"Anything else Sir?"  
  
Takashi looked up at them. "Just find that disk, find the other assassins. When you do tear them apart, I won't have them in this city making a mess of things."  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
At the holding cell the minion hung up the phone looking at the other four men. "We keep it up till he talks, if he dies he dies_" They nodded, walking back into the room Aya was in.  
  
  
  
"Bombay?" There was silence for a moment. "Bombay?"  
  
"In position, there are five of them_.two walked into a room." Yohji nodded, He could see Ken beside him in the darkness. But that darkness didn`t hide the relief that crossed his face. "Abyssinian has to be in that room."  
  
"Ok, tell us positions?"  
  
Ken looked up when Omi didn't respond. "Bombay?" He whispered, brown and green eyes met clearly worried.  
  
"Sorry, one got a bit to close for my liking." He answered after a moment. "I was listening ass they spoke. One of them said something about a prisoner who had information. It seems he's not taking and they have been told to kill him if it means they get the information. Sounds like one stubborn person, has to be Abyssinian!" Yohji frowned seeing Ken's face, he wasn't happy about hearing that.  
  
Ken growled, squeezing tightly onto the bar in his hand as the blades slid out. "Positions!"  
  
"Ten feet to the left side one target.." There was a pause. "Three more down by the door, 30 feet.."  
  
Yohji nodded, then paused. "You said five Bombay!"  
  
"The fifth has to be in the room with Abyssinian, only one came out." Yohji nodded then looked at the man beside him. "Lets do this now."  
  
Aya didn't know how much more of this he could take. `I accept I'm going to die_' He though as his captor walked up to him. `But I refuse to betray Weiss, I refuse to_..oh Ken what have we done. I finally have you and now I'm going to leave you_' He couldn't stop the tear that slid down his cheek.  
  
"Poor baby_.are you in pain? Finally realizing that your team has deserted you!" The man said, walking right up to Aya. "Doesn't it hurt, knowing that they don't give a fuck if you live or die?" He couldn't help but cry out as he felt the blade slowly cut into his side, blood ran cold down his skin. "They don't care that your in pain_.they just want to save themselves."  
  
Gritting his teeth he met the mans eyes. "I will never betray them!" He said slowly, pain obvious in each word. "Never!" He cried out once again as the blade dug deep into his skin, then it was pulled out. His captor turned hearing the commotion and yelling coming from the hallway.  
  
"What the fuck__" There was a loud thump outside, then the door opened as light flooded into the small room. "Who are you!" The man growled.  
  
"Abyssinian!" When the redhead didn't respond Ken growled. "What have you done to him!"  
  
The man in the room seemed alarmed for a moment, then smiled. "You must be his team_.I told him you had betrayed him." Growling, Ken struck out at the man leaving deep gashed across his cheek as he hit the wall. "Go ahead, kill me!" He hissed. "He's not going to live much longer anyway!" At that Ken snapped, his bugnuk sinking into the mans stomach as he pulled up.  
  
"I can't forgive you for hurting my lover_" He growled into the mans ear, smiling at the pain that crossed the mans face. Pulling the claws out of the man, he turned going to Aya's side. "Gods no_Balinese get in here now!" He yelled, holding Aya up. "It's going to be ok now_"  
  
Yohji ran in. "We gotta get out of here, Bombay's been injured_." The words died on his lips as he saw their leader hanging from the beam that crossed the room. "Aya_"  
  
"Please, cut the ropes." Siberian turned, seeing the confusion and rage on Balinese's face . "Balinese, now!" He snapped, getting the man's attention.  
  
"Sorry!" Picking up the knife off the floor he walked over cutting the ropes wrapped around the redheads wrists.  
  
Ken slowly lowered their injured leader to the floor, brushing hair away from his face. "Aya?" He whispered as he pulled off his glove to touch his lovers pale cheek, it was now covered in blood. "Please open you eyes.." When he didn't respond Ken shook his head. "Don't you dare die on me!" He yelled. "I know we promised each other we would be together one way or another but don't you fucking die on me!"  
  
"Siberian, we have to get him home, Manx is waiting." He looked up nodding.  
  
"Yes, we have to get him home_then everything will be ok." He whispered, lifting their fallen leader into his arms.  
  
"Ken, do you want me to_."  
  
"No!" He snapped, then breathed out looking at his friend. "No, please just let me." Yohji nodded as he grabbed Ken's claw off the floor following his teammate out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aya hurt!!! *pouts* Ken is so protective! *giggles* Aya is lucky to have him.....but he really shouldn't blame Aya getting captured on himself! *S* Well what did you think???? I need reviews...it makes the day happy!!! *S* 


	10. Home Coming Part Ten

Disclaimers: Yeah I know...as much as I adore them I don't own Weiss Kreuz so please don't sue. I only do this for fun!!  
  
Comments: This is my first fic and just reflects my wacked out way of thinking, please be kind and comment on it, I would appreciate it!  
  
Oh and heres something helpful:  
  
Any words in " " Are spoken!  
  
Any words in ' ' Are thoughts!  
  
Any words is Are instant messages! ----Look a new one!! *L*  
  
*points up* Yeah I just keep this up for people, I think its nice *L*  
  
PLEASE review me!! *L* Well I thought it sounded good...but really. I do wanna know what you all think of this story! *S*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The moment Ken had walked in carrying Aya the men in the room had taken the redhead from him. He wanted to yell at them, to keep his lover with him, to hold him. Manx must of seen that in his eyes , she walked over pulling the younger assassin into her arms. "Everything's going to be ok." She whispered. "The doctors will take care of him Ken, don't worry." He had nodded, but refused to leave the room till the men had been done with his lover. Then followed then as they took him upstairs.  
  
She walked in a few minutes later, the doctors had told her Aya was in bad but stable shape. "Ken?" He didn't turn to look at her. He was sitting on the bed, one pale hand wrapped in both of his watching the redhead as he slept. "They are worried about Aya." She said, knowing he was listening. "They want someone to stay with him though the night, perhaps the next few days. He's going to have to be watched very closely."  
  
He ran one hand though his long dark hair, pushing it away from his eyes. "I'll do it." Ken turned, looking at the woman in the doorway. "I don't want to leave him alone. Anyway I don't think I could sleep, even if I tried."  
  
Manx nodded, walking father in the room, sitting in the desk chair. "Ken, speak to me?" He looked up, seeing the concerned look. For some reason, Manx always seemed to know when they were trying to hide something. "You can't hold it all inside."  
  
Looking down, a tear ran down his tanned cheek. When he once again met her eyes rage had replaced the worry that had been there. "What they did to him!" He growled. "It was a sick display of power, that was torture! They took him and did_.that to him! I want revenge for what they did to my Aya, they had no right!"  
  
"Your right, but this blood lust is no way to get revenge. Your only going to hurt yourself acting out like that, Aya needs you here with him." She said, seeing the rage leave his eyes only to be replaced with worry once again. "Believe me, there will be revenge for this. But for now the four of you need to mentally and physically heal." Ken nodded, looking back down at the man beside him in the bed. "Aya will survive with you by his side, never doubt that he does need you."  
  
He nodded, reaching out to brush back the dark red bangs. "I know he needs me_" Ken whispered, then smiled at the sleeping figure. "I need him too."  
  
Manx stood, leaving it at that. Ken was calmed and would be staying with Aya, her Kittens were safe for the time being. `Once Aya is healed their vengeance will come back ten fold, they will hunt down this dark beast and they will destroy him_..I have no doubt in my boys.'  
  
Yohji was downstairs in the living room sitting on the couch next to the younger blond, his arm had a deep cut that ran about six inches down his arm. While they had taken care of Aya, Yohji had stitched and bandaged up the youngest member. Now Omi was asleep, his head resting in Yohji's lap. `Poor Kitten..' He thought, running his hand though the blond strands. `I'm so glad you weren't hurt any more than this_'  
  
"Yohji?" He looked up at the woman standing by the door. "I have spoken to Ken, he's calm for now. He will be staying with Aya tonight." Yohji nodded, not expecting anything different. "Is Omi ok?"  
  
"Yeah, after I stitched him up the doctors gave him something for the pain, knocked him out." He looked down. "Poor kid."  
  
She nodded. "Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, Ken's upstairs if I need him. Go home Manx, we Kittens are a little damaged but are going to survive."  
  
She nodded. "Do me a favor, keep an eye on Ken. He isn't pleased that this happened to Aya, he was talking revenge_"  
  
She saw the eldest shrug. "Wouldn't you be pissed if you lover was strung up and used as a beating toy?" He asked, seeing the redhead frown. "He won't go anywhere, not with Aya that bad off. Don't worry, were assassins Manx, not stupid." She nodded walking out of the room, a moment later he heard the back door close. Sighing, Yohji shifted on the couch then realized this wasn't going to work. `But I don't want him to be alone, we have been though a lot tonight.' Sighing, he decided there was only one option left. Taking the small blond in his arms he carried him up the stairs.  
  
"Yohji?" Turning he saw Ken looking out Aya's door. "Is he ok?"  
  
Brown eyes met emerald as he nodded, looking down at the young man in his arms. "Yeah, doctors gave him some meds. I just don't want him to be alone tonight, I'm going to put him in my bed and watch him." He saw the soccer player nod. "And your staying with Aya right?" He said, frowning at the dark haired man. "No going out and being an idiot, he needs you more_."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, I would be afraid to leave Aya alone." He said, glancing back in the room for a moment. "They have him drugged pretty heavily, and you know how he hates not having a clear head."  
  
Nodding, then man began to close the door. "Ken?" He paused, looking back out at the playboy. "Everything is going to be ok."  
  
"Thank you Yohji." He whispered. "Thank care of Omi tonight."  
  
Nodding he watched as Ken closed the door. Walking down to his room, he laid Omi down on the bed. Yohji then changed into something more comfortable and climbed into bed beside the younger man. "Sleep well Omi." He whispered, soon falling asleep.  
  
The young blond winced in pain, shifting in the bed. It felt softer today than normal, and the room seemed cooler than his would normally have been. Opening his eyes he saw the black shades pulled down, blocking out the light from outside. `I don't have black shades_' He sat up quickly looking around. "This isn't my room!"  
  
"Come on kid, its to early_" The man next to him growled. "Go back to sleep."  
  
The blond looked down at the man beside him, blushing deeply. "Yohji?" Blue eyes met the emerald green of his friend's. "What.._what am I doing in your bed?"  
  
"Your arm.." Omi looked down seeing the blood stained bandage. "I stitched you up then the doctors gave you some heavy pain killers and it knocked you out." He said, rolling onto his back. "Last night was tough, Ken was going to stay with Aya so I didn't want you alone. You fell asleep on the couch so I brought you in here."  
  
Omi nodded, laying back down in the bed, now that he noticed, his arms had begun to hurt again. He sighed, rubbing the bandage. "Damn_"  
  
"Take one of the pills, they are beside you. I also put a glass of water over there for you."  
  
Omi turned, seeing the small bottle on the bedside table. Pulling one out he picked up the glass, downing it with the pill. "Yohji?" The man was now laying on his side, facing him, one green eyes opened. Laying back down beside him, Omi smiled. "Thank you."  
  
He reached over, brushing the blond strands away from the younger mans eyes. "What else am I here for Kitten." He whispered, Omi reached up grabbing the playboys hand in his. Running his hand down Yohji's arm he stopped, resting his hand on the older mans cheek. "Omi?" He felt the smaller hand reach up, brushing the long dark hair away from his face.  
  
"Yohji?" He whispered, his hand tangling in the long hair. He pulled on the hair, trying to get his teammate closer to him. "I_" Suddenly he felt Yohji weight on his body, his mouth on his. Omi's hand released the hair, sliding around the older mans neck as he opened his mouth.  
  
Yohji took this invitation, deepening the kiss between them. When they finally pulled apart he looked down at the young man below him. "Omi, I_" Blue eyes opened, he reached down to kiss the young man again. `Yes, this is what I wanted_' He thought as he felt the younger man pulling him against his body.  
  
"Oh gods_Yohji_" He whispered, a deep blush crossing his cheeks. "I love you."  
  
"I wish you had told me this sooner Kitten.." He said, a smile on his lips. "I love you_" Omi couldn't have been happier hearing those words from the man laying above him. "We will make this work." He then whispered, pulling the young man into his arms. "I swear we will make this work."  
  
The blond smiled, cuddling against him, and believed him.  
  
  
  
He was warm, for some reason it clicked in his mind that he was safe. Aya vaguely remembered hearing his teammates voices, or had it been a dream? `I don't want to open my eyes yet_I don't want to see reality.' But his body wouldn't listen to his mind, violet eyes slowly opened looking around. Relief flooded him as he realized he was in his room, he was safe he hadn't been wrong. `Ken! He had come, I remember seeing him..' That in his mind, was enough reason to panic. "Ken_" He whispered, his throat hoarse.  
  
"Shh.." Cool hands rested on his forehead for a moment as Ken's face came into view. "It's ok now Aya, your home." He lifted his hand to touch the mans face, seeing the blood tinted bandage around his wrist. "You were hurt badly_" He heard his lover whisper. "We almost lost you, but your ok now."  
  
Aya frowned, he wanted to know what had happened? How long had he been asleep? How did his team find him, but this throat hurt so much. "What_happened?" He asked, slowly hoping Ken would just explain everything. He remembered pain, he remembered someone telling him he had been betrayed. `I wasn't betrayed_couldn't have been_'  
  
Ken lifted the glass of water to the man's lips. "Drink_" Aya nodded, feeling the cold liquid running down his throat. It felt good. "You were taken during a mission." He answered as he pulled the glass away from his lips, Aya nodded remembering that. "We came and got you back." It was to simple, Ken had a way of simplifying things and he hated that. He wanted to know exactly what had happened, not his simplified version. "You've been unconscious for awhile now, we were getting worried about you. Once your better we will explain more of what happened."  
  
"Isabella?"  
  
Ken smiled. "She comes in a week, its ok."  
  
Aya sighed, finally relaxing when he met Ken`s eyes. "Betrayed?" He asked, wanting to get that one thing clear in his head. Near the end everything seemed to tie into one another, it was blurred with the pain.  
  
The dark haired assassin frowned, Aya felt him take his hand holding it. "We would never betray you. The people that had you, they told you we weren't coming for you, that we deserted you. They were trying to get you to talk Aya." Violet eyes closed in exhaustion. "Rest now, I'm here for you." He felt Aya give in, laying back down he watched the redhead as he fell back into sleep. `I was so close to loosing you in that mission, I can't stand to think I might have. But everything's ok now Aya, we are together..' Reaching over he kissed the sleeping mans lips gently, then laid back once again falling asleep.  
  
Aya buttoned his pants, being careful of the bandage that covered his side. Most of his wounds were healed, all but the deep gash in his side and his wrists. Omi had told him there was nothing that could be done for his wrists, the damage had been to severe and he would end up with scars ringing both. But for now, white bandages still covered them. "Ken?" He called, seeing his dark haired lover come into the room, Aya frowned. "I need help." He hated to admit it, but it was hard for him to lift his right arm up. Omi had warned him it may reopen the gash in his side.  
  
"I can help you.." He purred, pulling Aya into his arms. His face immediately went to the pale neck, nipping and sucking at it gently.  
  
"Not that kind of help." Aya chided, pleasure plain in the comment.  
  
Ken pulled back, rich brown eyes meeting the oddly colored purple of his lovers. "What kind of help then?" He asked. Aya looked down at the long sleeved shirt then back to Ken. "I don't see why you don't wear a button up.." He said, grabbing the shirt off the bed.  
  
"I don't have any long sleeved ones." He answered as Ken helped him pull the shirt on.  
  
"What is your point?"  
  
Aya's head popped though the hole, as Ken pulled it down covering the huge white bandage. "I don't want people seeing the bandages on my wrists." He whispered.  
  
"Aya, it happened." He answered, looking down at the now covered bandages. "Hiding them doesn't make them go away." The redhead didn`t respond. "What's wrong Aya?"  
  
"When.." He paused, then shook his head. Ken reached out grabbing the stubborn redheads chin making him looking into his eyes. Aya knew he couldn't back out now. "It hurts when I see them, I_.remember things he did to me. I remember pain."  
  
The younger assassin sighed, wrapping his arms around Aya's waist. "It's ok now, your safe and its in the past." Smiling he kissed Aya, then pulled away. "I love you."  
  
"And I you_" He said returning the smile.  
  
A redhead walked up the stairs into the living area, opening the door. "Manx!" She turned seeing Omi on the couch.  
  
"How is your arm?" The blond smiled, looking at the healing scar that ran slightly below his sleeve  
  
"Better,"  
  
"Good, and Aya? How are his wrists?"  
  
He thought on this for a moment. "His wrists were really damaged, there are going to be scars, they are going to be very noticeable. He wasn't happy when I told him there was nothing that could be done."  
  
She nodded, relived that her boys were better. "Idiot, he should be grateful he's alive!"  
  
"I didn't say I wasn't." She looked up seeing the redhead come down the stairs, he was favoring his right side a bit. Ken right behind him watching the wayward leader very closely.  
  
"Good to see your up, seeing Isabella comes home tomorrow." She said smiling at Aya's comment, then looked back to Omi. "Where is Yohji?"  
  
"Mission?" Aya asked, Ken frowned looking at him.  
  
"I don't think so_your not even healed yet!" Aya turned meeting the determined brown eyes. "Your not doing anything until your side is healed."  
  
Aya arched a brow. "Nothing?" He asked, desire plain in his eyes. Ken blushed, the shook his head walking over to the couch.  
  
"It's not a mission is it? We're not exactly done with the Takashi one. Anyway I thought we got this week off because of Isabella coming?" The youngest member said.  
  
"No, its not a mission, I just wanted to check on my boys." She answered. "So where is Yohji?"  
  
"He should be back any time now, he went grocery shopping." Manx nodded, knowing the boys rotated such things. "Having two other people staying with us, we realized how sad our kitchen was looking." Manx smiled, she had allowed Aya to talk her into letting his sister and `this man', as he was calling him, to stay with the four boys.  
  
Just then the door opened. "Omi, Ken help!" The two jumped up, running to the door. Omi took the bag out of his hand, smiling. "Thanks sweetie." The blond smiled as Yohji looked at Ken. "There is more downstairs." Ken ran past him down the stairs, that's when he noticed Manx. "Well well_momma cat here to check up on her kittens?"  
  
"Yohji_" Manx just shook her head.  
  
He nodded, walking up to Aya. "Here." He said, handing the redhead a small case. "If it's wrong it's the doctors fault."  
  
"I doubt its wrong Yohji, he has my prescription." The tall dark haired man shrugged disappearing into the kitchen. Aya pulled out the glasses from the case putting them on. "We wouldn`t of had this problem if you hadn`t broken my glasses.."  
  
Yohji shrugged, leaning against the opening to the kitchen and lit a cigarette. "And I said I was sorry, you're the idiot who left them out."  
  
"On the table! You can't look before you set a box down!" Rolling his eyes, he blew smoke out towards Aya. He frowned, pulling the glasses off.  
  
"They right?"  
  
He nodded, putting the glasses back into the case then slid them into his pocket. "Thank you for getting them." Nodding he looked up at Ken walked in from outside.  
  
"Aren't you going to help Yohji!"  
  
"I did the shopping!" Ken growled up at the playboy, walking past him saying something. "I heard that Ken!"  
  
Manx shook her head, walking over to Aya. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine." He answered, looking up at her. "Better now."  
  
She frowned, reaching up she grabbed an eartail tugging on it. Aya glared at her, he hated when people did that but everyone seemed to. One time Yohji had even done it, he swore never to again after Aya had chased him all over the house with his katana. "You look paler than normal?" She stated, he nodded. "Aya, what happened?"  
  
"Maybe he's loosing his touch, you know old age setting in?" Both shot Yohji a look. "Ok, I'll go help Ken put the food away." He turned, walking back towards the kitchen. "Man, none of you appreciate a good joke anymore.."  
  
They both shook their heads as the playboy left the room, Manx turned looking at Aya once again. "I don't know, I slipped." She nodded, he looked up meeting her eyes. "I never saw the third guy, but the whole time they had me_." He stopped, gently rubbing his wrist through the cloth of his shirt  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
He frowned. "All I could think was how happy I was_" She looked at him, confused. "I was happy because it was me and not them." He answered.  
  
"You just didn't want them hurt." He nodded. "Even Yohji?" She asked, the humor plain in her voice. Aya let a small smile slip, covering it, then nodded. "But especially Ken?"  
  
He looked up at her, a small smile on his lips. "Yeah_" They stood there for a moment in silence, Manx pushed away from the couch. Getting Aya's attention.  
  
"Anyway, Isabella comes home tomorrow?" He nodded. "Have a nice week off, it should do you some good." He knew she was talking about his injuries and nodded. "I'll stop in to say hi to her later tomorrow night."  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
YAY!! Isabella (AKA Aya-chan) is finally coming!! Well please tell me what you think, remember reviews are a good thing!!! YAY!!! Next chapter coming soon!!!! YAY!! 


	11. Home Coming Part Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own it *pouts* To bad huh? *grins*  
  
Yeah this one took me a while to geet out, was having computer troubles *growls* Anyway I hope you like it, please leave feedback!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"You should have had those files for us a long time ago." Takashi frowned as the man yelled at him over the phone. "What went wrong that you couldn't deal with!"  
  
He breathed out. "I had a slight complication." He answered. "Believe me when I say I will get those files back, my men are already on it."  
  
"You never should have lost them in the first place Takashi!" He growled. "This is not pleasing us, we need those files, they have the plans we need. If we don't get those plans we can't make the weapons, if we can't make the weapons then we have nothing to sell on the market." There was a pause. "Are we understanding one another?"  
  
"Yes Sir, just trust in me. I will not make the same mistake again."  
  
The man on the phone was silent for a moment. "This is your last chance Takashi, if you can't remedy this situation I will have you eliminated." The phone went silent.  
  
Growling to himself, he pressed the button on his intercom. "Kai, I want you in here now." A moment later the door opened, one of his minions walking in the door, bowing. "I want to know what you have found concerning our little friends who got away." He said, standing. "And you better have good news for me."  
  
Kai nodded, walking up the desk. "They are the same assassin team that took out Takatori all those years ago." He answered, handing his boss the files. "They are called Weiss." His boss nodded, opening the file. "The man we had is the leader. The only thing I could find on him was his family name, Fujimiya…."  
  
'Takatori, your old fool." Takashi growled.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
He looked up a Kai. "Fujimiya was a family that worked for Takatori, he had the mother and father killed. So someone from that family revenged their families death." He whispered, thinking for a moment. "I want you to look though the system files we took from Takatori when he was killed, find out who is still alive in that family." The man nodded, turning to walk away. "Oh, and Kai?" He turned. "Do we know where they are? Any of their weaknesses?"  
  
"Not yet Sir."  
  
Takashi arched a brow, then nodded. "Find out for me, very soon." The minion nodded, walking out of the room. "Fujimiya." He tossed the file down in his desk, frowning. "You were always a pain in the ass, seems your family takes after you." Sitting back down he smiled. "I will find your weakness….everyone has a weakness. Then I will get those files back and destroy your little group."  
  
  
  
Aya looked up at the screen looking for his sisters flight, Ken was beside him. He could tell Aya was nervous, for one he wasn't talking very much, not that that was unusual. Also, he felt like his hand was about to fall off from how tight his lover was holding it. Yohji stood beside them looking at another screen, Omi was looking around at the people walking by. "Sweetie, you know I love you very much." He said, Aya looked down at him. "But your hurting my hand." Aya arched a brow looking down then frowned loosening the hold a bit.  
  
"Sorry love, I guess I'm nervous."  
  
Ken leaned over kissing him gently, receiving a few looks from people as they walked by. "It's ok, I wouldn't mind but that's the hand I need to work." Aya smiled, squeezing it gently. "Now, what flight was she?"  
  
"1129 from England, it should be here any time."  
  
"Ha!" They looked at Yohji who was smiling. "There, Flight 1129 from London, England to Tokyo, Japan. She's coming in at gate 17, come on Kitten." Omi smiled, hopping up from the chair he had been sitting on. "Let's get going." He said, looking at his watch. "It should arrive in fifteen minutes."  
  
Omi nodded, taking Yohji's hand. "See, you can be smart when you try!"  
  
"I'm insulted Kitten." Omi once again smiled at the name. Once they had admitted their love for each other Yohji had stopped calling him Kid, but now insisted on calling him Kitten. It wasn't bad, Yohji called all of them Kitten, especially during missions. But he called him Kitten constantly.  
  
"Hush playboy!" Yohji just smirked.  
  
Omi looked back at Aya and Ken. "So they are staying in my room?"  
  
Yohji purred, pulling the smaller boy to him. "You mean I get you for a whole week!" Omi blushed.  
  
Aya sighed. "And no, Isabella is staying in your room…this guy….is staying in Ken's." Yohji shook his head.  
  
"So how is this going to work? Do we have to speak English the whole week?" Aya looked at his lover and shrugged. Omi wasn't worried about that, he could speak English fine. He also knew Aya was very good with English, Ken was pretty good seeing he traveled a lot during J-league. Yohji was another matter, he hated English..  
  
"I hope not!" The blond looked up at his lover, knowing this was coming. "English is stupid, I hate that language. You think Isabella would mind if she had to translate all week?" Aya sighed, Ken frowned and Omi just shook his head.  
  
"I'll help you." The four walked up to the gate seeing the plane was just pulling up. "Good timing." They nodded, settling down near the back to wait for Aya's sister. Omi looked at the two while they waited. Aya and Ken were so different in may ways. Aya was wearing gray slacks with a black, formfitting long sleeved shirt. He knew Aya still had the bandages around his wrist and on his side. Seeing that Aya didn't want his sister to worry he had decided to cover up their latest mission under clothes. Where Aya went for relaxed but conservative, his lover went for relaxed and fun. Ken was wearing blue jeans with his favorite pair of boot he wore when on his motorcycle. A black shirt was un-tucked with a button down tossed over it for a little color. 'But they are perfect for each other.' When suddenly that made him think of something else. "Aya?" The redhead looked over at him. "What are they going to think when we are together? Does Isabella know your in love with Ken?"  
  
He nodded. "I told her I loved him, but she doesn't know we are a couple." He turned meeting Ken's eyes. "She's going to be very happy." His lover blushed, Aya looked back at Omi. "So you two being together shouldn't bother her at all. She thinks of the three of you like brothers anyway. Knowing her she's going to be ecstatic to know her little family is all together."  
  
"Ok good." The blond seemed to relax. They stood there for a few minutes watching people unload. Aya sighed looking at Ken, suddenly he was knocked back as a woman wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"AYA!" Smiling he wrapped his arms around his sister. "Oh, finally!! I forgot how long that flight was and I was so anxious and I just wanted to be home again!" Standing back for a moment she looked him over, then threw her arms back around his waist. Aya winced in pain seeing his sister frown. "What's wrong?" Suddenly her eyes went wide. "Were you hurt on…" She let the sentence drop as Aya nodded. "Oh! Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, just a little sore still."  
  
Smiling she hugged him again, only more mindful this time. "I'm glad! Oh wow, its so nice to see you. You look wonderful!" She turned seeing the man beside him. "Ken!"  
  
"Isabella!" She smiled, hugging him tight. "You look wonderful sweetie!"  
  
Blushing she pulled away hitting him lightly in the arm. "Liar...sweet but still a liar!" She said teasing him.  
  
"Hey Isabella!"  
  
She turned seeing Yohji and Omi. "I feel loved, all of you came here for me!" Walking over she hugged the other two men, then walked back over to her brother taking his hand. "Wow, I'm so lucky to have four such handsome men here to escort me!" Suddenly he smacked her forehead. "Men!" Turning she looked around seeing something and ran away. Suddenly she was walking back over dragging a man behind her. He stood slightly taller that Aya with black hair and dark brown eyes. Aya had to admit his sister did have good taste, the man wasn't bad looking in the least. "I'm so so so sorry sweetie!" He just laughed.  
  
"It's ok, I figured you would realize you lost me." She nodded, pulling him up to Aya.  
  
"This is Marc, Marc this is my brother Aya." The two looked at each other, Marc was smiling but Aya's face was a blank. "Aya, you said you would give him a chance!" She huffed. "Oh and he speaks Japanese so you are all safe, actually that's how we met!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
She nodded, looking over at Omi. "Yes, the teacher at my university asked if I could help with her class for extra credit and he was in the class. It was…" She paused.  
  
"History and Language of Japan dear." She nodded, smiling up at him. "She was a very good teacher, I had fears about that class."  
  
"Well now you get to see the real deal!" Omi said, smiling at her.  
  
Oh, let me introduce you, this is Omi." He nodded. "He's wonderful with computers, the man beside him is Yohji." The tall dark haired man nodded to the new comer, Isabella could tell he didn't know what to think yet. Turning she looked at the man beside her. "This is Ken, he loves sports and …" She paused seeing her brother holding Kens hand. "You're a couple!" She yelled, Aya blushed deeply as strangers looked over at the girl who had yelled. "You two, your together now!"  
  
Aya frowned giving his sister the death glare. "Calm down!"  
  
"I will not!" She said, sticking out her tongue. "All I heard for two years was oh I love Ken, oh I can't be without him, I think I'm going to die. I can't tell him how I feel, Oh I feel so jealous blah blah blah!"  
  
Ken blushed looking over at his lover. "You really said those things?" He asked, Aya sighed meeting his lovers eyes, then nodded. "Oh love…." Aya had to smile, Ken got that puppy dog look of 'you really do love me' in his eyes. "That's so sweet!" He said, kissing the redhead.  
  
"Aww, I'm so happy!!" Aya pulled away looking up at his sister. "What?"  
  
"Go bug Yohji and Omi for a moment." He growled, but she could tell he was just teasing.  
  
"Give me a really good reason." Ken and Aya looked at each other then smiled.  
  
"Oh they are a couple now too!" Ken said, Omi blushed and Yohji pulled his glasses down to shoot Ken a look.  
  
"Really!!" She squealed, running over to the two. "Oh my whole family is now together!"  
  
Aya sighed, looking up at the stranger. "Sorry about all this, Isabella loves being in people's love lives."  
  
Marc just smiled. "Oh I know, and she explained everything to me. I guessed she would act like this if she found out you two were together."  
  
Ken arched a brow. "You don't mind staying in a house with four guys who ahh happen to be involved with each other?"  
  
Marc shook his head. "Your Isabella's family, I care for her very much." He said, looking at Aya. "I would do anything to make her happy. Anyway, we have a mutual friend at college and he has a boyfriend so I'm use to it." Isabella ran back over taking his hand. "Feel better now?" He asked, she smacked him playfully on the arm.  
  
"I'm home Marc, back in Japan." Looking at her brother she smiled. "I feel wonderful!" Marc grabbed his carry on while Ken grabbed Isabella's, Aya gave him a look.  
  
"Your wrists are still hurt." He whispered, kissing the redhead on the cheek.  
  
Working their way down to the luggage pickup, Isabella and Marc finally found their bags. The six walked out the airport to the parking garage. "So you want to go back to our place?" Ken asked, looking over at the hyper girl beside him.  
  
"Oh yes! I'm dying for some of Aya's cooking and a nice soft bed!" She said looking at her brother. "Will you cook for me?"  
  
He nodded then stopped seeing the odd look on he face. "What?"  
  
"Where did you get the van?" She asked. "What happened to your Porsche?  
  
Smiling Aya shook his head. "Manx let us borrow it, only way the four of us could get here in one vehicle." He answered as they loaded the bags into the back. "I'm driving."  
  
"Oh no you aren't." Yohji said, walking over grabbing half the keys, Aya held firm to the other half. "I'll drive." Aya glared at him growling, Yohji just gave him a dirty look.  
  
Omi, Ken and Isabella just sighed, Marc looked at the three. "I'm guessing this is normal?" They nodded, looking back at the two.  
  
"Your not driving Yohji, I fear for my life enough without you in the drivers seat." He snapped, pulling the keys to him, Yohji didn't let go.  
  
"Oh really? Well I don't think you know what a speed sign is Mr. Zero to Sixty in five seconds." He spat, pulling the keys back his way.  
  
Aya growled, pulling them back towards him. "Well at least I know what a stop sign is Mr. I can get to downtown Tokyo in 3 minutes!"  
  
"Well who always drives the deliveries!" He said, pulling the keys once again.  
  
Aya had to snicker at that. "Yeah and who always gets lost!" He snapped.  
  
"Well remember that one night we had to get away from those guys…." Omi and Ken suddenly realized where this was going, and though Isabella knew they were assassins, Marc didn't. Shooting each other a look, Ken walked over pulling the keys away from both of them.  
  
"Well that's settles it, I'm driving." Aya frowned.  
  
Smiling, Omi looked at Isabella. "Well I feel better now."  
  
"Kitten!" Yohji pouted. "Your supposed to support me!!"  
  
Omi sighed, opening up the side door letting Marc and Isabella in. "Sweetie, remember about a month back when you asked me who I would rather drive with?" He nodded, getting in the back seat, Omi climbed in next to him. Isabella closed the door, looking back at the two. "Remember what my answer was?"  
  
He frowned. "Yes, you said both my and Aya's driving sucked and you would rather drive with Ken!"  
  
"Well honey, my answer hasn't changed." Everyone busted up laughing, even Aya.  
  
"I don't know what your laughing at Red, he insulted your driving too!"  
  
Aya nodded, looking back at him. 'Yeah, but he's not my lover!"  
  
"Baby, your driving does kinda suck, but I still love you!" Ken looked at him, puppy eyes in place, the redhead sighed as Yohji began to laugh.  
  
Looking over the seat at him Aya growled. "Oh Yohji I swear if I could reach you I would hurt you right now." Yohji just shook his head, sticking out his tongue. "Oh that's mature!"  
  
Isabella smiled, taking Marc's hand. "My family…." She said, half apologetically.  
  
  
  
  
  
So what did you think? *giggles* Well hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! Please review so I know if you like this or not! Thanks!! 


	12. Home Coming Part Twelve

Weiss Kreuz doesn't belong to me, lets just leave it at that.   
  
Hello , yeah I'm back, and I have a new chapter so please read and don't forget to review and tell me what you think!!!  
  
'blahblah' is thoughts   
"blahblah" is spoken  
  
Oh and remember, Isabella is Aya, shes just changed her name.  
  
  
  
  
The smell of food is what woke her up from a deep sleep. Stretching, Isabella looked around the strange room she was in. 'Omi is almost as much of a clean freak as my brother is.' She thought to herself as she got out of the bed. 'Interesting how he fell in love with a man that is so unorganized!' She had seen Ken's room when she had gone in with Marc. It was clean, but she could tell he wasn't very organized and Aya had probably made him clean it up. Standing she walked over, looking out the window. The sun was already high, looking at the clock it confirmed that it was going on ten in the morning. "It really is a beautiful morning." She whispered to herself, then grabbed her towel as she ran into the bathroom.  
  
Omi was humming as he put food onto a plate for Marc. "Aya, are you going to eat this morning?" The redhead looked up from his paper at the young boy by the stove. "If you are I can make you a plate?"  
  
"No, thank you Omi." Aya answered, looking back down at the paper.  
  
Nodding, the blond walked over setting a plate before Marc, who smiled. "Thank you very much."  
  
"Welcome!" Omi said, smiling. "So what are you going to do once you graduate?"  
  
Marc pulled the fork from his mouth, swallowing. "I was hoping to move here, to Japan. I would like to teach here, Isabella has a similar wish. As much as she pretends to like England, I can see how much she misses her homeland." This caught Aya's attention as he looked across the table at Marc.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
The dark haired man turned, looking over at Aya. "She likes it in England, but every time she talks about Japan or Tokyo, or you….her family, I see a glow about her that she usually doesn't have." He answered, taking another bite of the food. "She misses it here, which makes me wonder why she never moved back." He saw Omi and Aya exchange a look, his girlfriends brother shaking his head slightly, the hurt look in the blue eye of the blond. "Is there something wrong?" He asked, hoping he wasn't intruding.  
  
"No!" Omi said, smiling at Marc. "She would just get a better education in England. I'm sure she's unhappy, but she knows she is getting more there than here." Marc nodded, feeling as if there was something he wasn't being told. Aya watched him for a moment more than lifted up the newspaper, grabbing his coffee cup with the other hand.  
  
They ate in silence for a moment, then Aya breathed out setting his coffee cup down. "Omi, the toast."  
  
The blond looked up, seeing the toaster had jammed, smoke coming out of the top. "Damn!" He jumped up, forcing the bread to pop out and sighed. "We really need a new toaster, its doing that more often now." Nodding, Aya smiled slightly and went back to reading his paper. Tossing the bread away, Omi wiped his hands off. "Ken and Yohji better get up soon, if we go out for the day and they aren't up…"  
  
"They miss out." The redhead finished for him. "I'm not their mother, now if they were late for work that would be different."   
  
"But…" He looked at the food on the stove and frowned. "Breakfast is going to get cold, then it will be spoiled."  
  
"Then I'm glad I came down." The three men looked up seeing Isabella in the doorway. She was wearing a short black shirt, knee highs and a blue shirt, her hair pulled up into a bun. "I see your still a creature of habit." Isabella said, kissing her brother on the cheek.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean." He growled, setting the paper down at his sister kissed his cheek. Looking her up and down, Aya frowned at the outfit she was wearing. "And when did you start dressing like that?"  
  
Isabella looked down at her outfit and shook her head. "What's wrong with my clothes?"  
  
"The skirt!" Aya and Marc said, then looked at each other.   
  
Isabella laughed, walking past the table over to Omi. "Well at least they are agreeing on something!" The young man beside her smiled, nodding as he fixed her a plate. "The creature of habit comment was in reference to your morning ritual." She answered, thanking Omi and taking the plate over to the table to sit. "Every letter was the same…I got up, I practiced with my katana, read the morning paper and drank coffee." She saw the blond smirk, seeing she was right. "Oh yeah then I went and yelled at whoever, when they weren't up for work on time."  
  
Marc looked up at the mention of the katana. "You swordfight?" Aya was about to shoot his sister a look for letting that slip when she smiled.  
  
"Oh yes, Aya has always been fascinated with weapons." She looked at the redhead and winked. "He strictly does it for fun though, its good exercise." Aya nodded, then looked back down at the paper. Isabella just shook her head then looked at her boyfriend. "So how did you sleep?"  
  
Marc looked up, smiling. "I slept well, thank you dear."   
  
They continued to eat for a moment then Omi stood taking his plate to the sink. "It's a bit after eleven, maybe I should go wake up Yohji. If I don't he's going to sleep till sun down." Just as he finished speaking they heard someone walking upstairs. "Well at least Ken's up." He said, seeing the redhead nod confirming what Omi had said.  
  
"How could you tell who it was?" Marc asked, seeing the three look at him. "Ah, sorry…"  
  
Laughing, his girlfriend smiled at him. "No, it's ok. When you have lived and worked together as long as they have you get to know each other really well." She said, Marc kissed the back of her hand.  
  
At that moment Ken walked into the kitchen. The dark haired assassin was wearing baggy shorts and a shirt that were in total disarray. It was obvious they had just been tossed on, his hair was sticking out everywhere looking like he would crash again any minute. A sleepy grin crossed his face as he made his way to the coffee machine, pouring a cup. Staring down at the dark black liquid, he breathed in, then took a sip. "Mmm coffee is a good thing.." He mumbled, taking another sip.  
  
Omi smiled, rolling his eyes at the older assassin. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Do you really need to ask?" Aya said as he setting his paper down. "Ken eats more than the three of us combined." Grinning, Ken walked up, sitting down on his lovers lap. "Gah, Ken get up!"  
  
Shaking his head, Ken snuggled up against the redhead. "Noppers I like it here."   
  
"Your heavy!" Aya frowned, looking at his lover who had a smirk on his face.  
  
"You never complain when we are in bed and…..." Aya covered his mouth, blushing a deep red. Isabella started laughing, her brother shot her a look. Kissing his hand, Ken pulled it away from his mouth. "Please Aya…I'm tired and your nice and warm.."   
  
Sighing, he gave up and wrapped his arms around him. "You spill coffee on me…." Ken hushed him with a kiss.   
  
Isabella smiled, watching the two for a moment. When she saw that they might not be done any time soon she cleared her throat, Aya and Ken looked up. "Get a room!" She teased, blushing, Ken got up off Aya's lap sitting in the seat beside him. "Are you ok?" Isabella asked after a moment, seeing that he really did look tired. The thought touched in her mind, maybe they had a mission last night. She instantly ruled that thought out, Manx had told her they would have this week off while she was visiting. "You look like your sleepwalking, and the hair…it does wonders for you!" She said, giggling.   
  
Reaching up, Ken ran a hand over his head, rolling his eyes. "Bed head. I really am fine Isabella, we just spent half the night up making arrangements for blondie over there to take out this morning. Last minute things so we could take the week off." He laid his head down on the table, breathing out. Aya hand instantly went to his neck, massaging. "Oh thank you…." He mumbled, closing his eyes. The redhead smiled, leaning against his right had as the left continued to relax his lover.  
  
Pushing away from the counter, Omi started towards the door. "I'm going to get Yohji out of bed, seeing everyone else is up."  
  
"He's still asleep!" Ken growled, turning his head so he could look at the youngest of the group. "He didn't even help with anything! Lazy ass doesn't have a reason to still be asleep at this hour…" Omi smiled, shrugging.   
  
"True, but I love him." The blond replied, walking out of the kitchen.  
  
Marc looked at Isabella, then at her brother. "So all four of you live here and run the flower shop?" He asked, looking around. "You must do really well." Ken looked up at Aya from the table, the redhead just nodded. "Your sister tells me your one of the best florists in Tokyo."  
  
Sitting up, Ken rolled his neck and grabbed his coffee. "That's sweet of you Isabella, but far from the truth. We have a lot of loyal customers."   
  
Isabella stood, smiling down at her brother. "Ok, enough shop talk, what are we going to do today?"   
  
"That's up to you sis, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Shop!"  
  
"No!" Marc and Aya both said, once again looking at one another.   
  
Isabella fell back down into her chair. "Gods, maybe you two should be brothers!" She growled, looking from her lover to her brother. "You seem to both hate things I want to do."  
  
"It's not that love, you just have a tendency to…well.."  
  
"Overspend?" Aya asked, meeting the dark eyes for the man. He nodded. "How about we just show you around Tokyo today." The redhead suggested, looking from his sister to the man beside her. "We can show you the sights then we can decide what we want to do. Anyway that jetlag is going to hit you later today and your going to be wanting to come home for an early night." They all agreed that was the best route for them to take.   
  
  
*  
  
  
It was a bit after nine pm as the phone rang, one of the three men in the car picking it up. "Yes Sir?"  
  
"Tell me you have good news Kai." The voice asked.  
  
"Yes Takashi, we have found out where the assassin group lives. It seems there is a man and woman visiting. The six of them left earlier this morning, returning home about an hour ago." He answered, looking at the other two in the car. "What move would you like us to make."  
  
There was silence on the phone for a moment. "Get one of their guests, perhaps that will show them I am serious about what I start….."  
  
"Sir?" He said, cutting off his boss. He knew it was a dangerous move. "A woman just pulled up in the alley. She's taken the side door into the home, I'm guessing she's not a customer."  
  
Takashi breathed into the phone. "Good, she may be an informant. Grab her when she comes out, we will see what we can get from her." Kai nodded, hanging up the phone.  
  
"We grab the redhead when she comes back out if we can. If not, we go for one of the visitors." The other two nodded, pulling the car into the alley.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Manx walked up the stairs, a small folder in her hand. 'I know I told them no missions, but this really isn't a mission. They are going to be pissed, Aya's not ready yet…Isabella is still here.' She sighed, pausing by the door that led into their home. 'I hope they understand.' Opening the door, she walked in hearing laughter coming from the living room. For a moment she had second thoughts about going in there, then Omi walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Manx?" He whispered, walking up to the redhead. "Are you here to see Isabella?"  
  
She nodded, then handed him a folder. "Yes, but also this. I'm sorry I hate to do this to you, that is more information on Takashi." The blond smiled, flipping open the folder. "I know I said no mission, but I figured you needed that. He's getting restless, we think he may try something."  
  
Omi paled. "But Isabella…"  
  
"I know." She answered, her hand falling on his shoulder. "Don't worry, when I get back to base we are going to put a few guards on your home and on Isabella. I need you to warn the other three so they don't think its Takashi."   
  
Nodding, he pointed into the living room. "Isabella is in there, I'm going to run down to the mission room. Just tell them I had to do something and I'll be back up in a few minutes."  
  
Manx nodded as Omi walked over to a door, walking inside. "Hello." She said as she entered the living room, Isabella jumped up running over to the woman.  
  
"Manx!" The two hugged, smiling. "Oh wow, I'm so glad you stopped by to see us!"  
  
Looking down at the young girl, she shook a finger. "What, you think you could come all the way out here and not see me! You've grown, your beautiful!" The dark brown haired woman blushed, then hugged the redhead once again.   
  
"Where is Omi?" Yohji meet the redheads eyes.   
  
"Oh, I saw him when I came in." She answered, looking from the playboy to Aya. "He's gone downstairs for a moment to put away something I brought over for him." Violet eyes narrowed, the redhead just shook her head slightly. Unfortunately the gestured didn't go unnoticed by Marc. He frowned.  
  
"I want you to meet someone!" Isabella grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the couch. "This is Marc, Marc this is Manx. She's a friend of the family." Standing, Marc took her hand in his.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Manx."  
  
She smiled, taking his hand. "The same to you." Then looking at Isabella, Manx winked. "You even got a man with manners, not that I wouldn't expect any less from a Fujimiya!"  
  
Omi came back up taking a seat beside his lover. Looking over at Aya, he nodded slightly then ran his hand over the scar on his arm. He saw the redhead touch his wrist, arching a brow and received another nod from the blond. 'Aya knows, he knows Manx brought something important. He knows its about Takashi, as soon as Marc and Isabella go upstairs…..'   
  
She knew something was going on, luckily Marc was taking to Manx who was on the opposite side of her. She could clearly see Omi and Aya exchanging a very subtle very silent conversation between each other. 'She brought something with her, something to do with a mission.' Isabella knew what she had to do, there was silence for a moment, so she yawned. "Oh dear, I didn't realize I was so tired…" She said, covering her mouth. "But it has been a busy day, what time is it?"  
  
Yohji looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes to ten." He answered.  
  
"Ah, well I think I'm going to bed for the night." She said, taking Marc's hand. "You should get some sleep as well love, if I'm tired I know you are." He nodded, standing, then helped Isabella stand as well. Manx smiled at the young woman, knowing she knew. "You will come see me again before I leave for England?"  
  
"Of course Isabella, I wouldn't miss seeing you for the world!" The two women hugged, then walking over she gave each man a kiss on the cheek. "Be careful…" She whispered, pulling away. As she went to her brothers side he stood, Aya hugged him. "I want to know later…" She whispered, kissing his cheek.   
  
"Good night Isabella." He said, brushing a loose peace of hair out of her face. The two walked across the room and went upstairs. The five watched the ceiling and after a moment one door closed, then the hall light went out as the second door closed. Violet eyes instantly went to the other redhead. "Is it a mission?" He asked, seeing Ken frown.   
  
"No, I told you that you had this week off. We have found out more information on Takashi, something's going to happen. Takashi is going to try something and I wanted you to know. Once I get back we are going to send out some people to watch over your house and Isabella."  
  
Aya sighed. "Maybe we should sent her home now."  
  
"No!" Ken stood, taking his lovers hand. "She's only been here a day, Isabella would kill you Aya! Then there is Marc, what would he said if we sent then on their way. He would think you hate him, and I know you don't." His lover sighed, meeting his dark brown eyes. "You know I am right, we can protect her. Manx will get some people to tail us and everything will be ok!"  
  
"Look I need to go, but I wanted to see her." She started for the door. "I'll get a hold of you within the next day or so. If you have any questions beep me." The four assassin nodded. Turning she walked out of the room for her car once again. 'I really hate doing that to them..' She thought as she went out the back door. 'But they need that information, I know I did the right thing. This whole thing is going to spook Aya thought, with his sister in town….' Opening the door to her car she climbed in, closing it. Instantly she felt the gun against the back of her head.   
  
"Don't make a noise…" The man growled as his arm went around her neck. "Just do what I say and you will be fine, now pull this car out of this alley and take a left."  
  
Manx nodded, turning on the car and putting it into drive. 'Right idea…' She thought to herself as she pulled away from her boys. '…but damn if I didn't mess up on the target. My boys will know, they will find out…'   
  
  
*  
  
  
Aya breathed out as gentle fingers massaged his wrist. After a moment the man beside him in the bed let out a sigh. "What?" He breathed, burring his face into the tanned neck.  
  
"Nothing really." He answered back, frowning once again at the scars that circled the pale wrist. "I just see these…..it pisses me off. It just makes me want to hurt Takashi for doing this to you."   
  
Aya smiled to himself as his lover continued to run his fingers over his wrist. "I know baby, but it could have been worse." Ken grunted, picking up the roll of bandages beside him and gently wrapped the redheads wrist. "Lay on your back." He whispered, pushing on Aya's chest, he complied. Picking up the bottle on the bedside table, he poured some into his hand, massaging the other wrist. "Does this stuff help at all?" He asked. The doctors had told him it would but when he had seen the pain his lover had to deal with he had wondered.   
  
"You know it does." He whispered, opening his eyes to look at the man beside him. "But you being here makes me feel better as well." Ken smiled, reaching down to kiss him. Pulling apart, Ken went back to applying the cream to the reddened scars. "Are you going with me tomorrow to the hospital to see the Kritiker doctor there?" He heard the redhead ask, looking down at him.  
  
Ken nodded, picking up the roll of bandages again. "If you want me to Love." Tying off the other wrist, he laid down, wrapping his arms around the pale form beside him. "There…" He said, kissing Aya's chest. "Your all better now."  
  
The redhead smiled down at the man beside him, cuddling against his warm body. "Thank you Ken." The dark haired assassin just smiled, his eyes closed and he breathed out. 'What did I do to disserve you love. How did you ever fall in love with someone as closed off as me?' Aya could tell that he had already fallen asleep. He had noticed the first night they had slept together that Ken snored. But it wasn't one of those loud annoying snores that kept you awake all night, it was a light rumbling, almost like he was purring. It relaxed Aya to no end to hear that sound, to have him in bed with him, beside him. "Ken, are you asleep?" He breathed lightly, knowing he was but still having the need to ask.  
  
He smiled, cuddling further into Aya's neck. "Mmm, love…."   
  
Reaching up, Aya brushed the bangs out of Kens face. 'I hope your sleeping well.' He thought as he looked into the peaceful face. He was grateful for Ken, grateful of their relationship. Sure he was the leader of Weiss, but that leadership didn't mean shit when it came to them. 'I may have started all of this by kissing him first but he has defiantly taken control of this relationship.' The funny thing was that Aya didn't mind. It was an odd arrangement, and one they never agreed on, it just happened. Aya for all purpose kept his role of leader, seeming like everything was under his control. Then comes Ken, right behind him, supporting him, making him see things and ultimately telling Aya how things should go. But that only pertained to their relationship, Ken happily accepted that Aya was the leader of Weiss and left it at that. 'I don't think the others realize he's the dominate one, he's so subtle about it. I actually can't remember when the roles got reversed?' Though Aya did remember the first time he had realized the roles were reversed. 'It was the first night we made love, I was so ready to take him…but he took me instead. It's been that way ever since…..' He reached up, running his hand down the tan cheek.  
  
  
*  
  
  
"You know that Aya is stressing out over this." Omi nodded, staring at the ceiling. "You don't think he would really just toss her on a plane and tell her to go home, do you?"  
  
He looked over at his young lover as the boy shrugged. "If Aya felt there was enough danger…." The sentence never finished as Omi once again gave his full attention to the ceiling. "Takashi wanted the plans, we took the plans. If he knows about Kritiker and knows about Weiss he might be trying to force us out.."  
  
Yohji nodded, leaning up on his elbow to look down at the young blond beside him. "And so, what would that mean?" He asked. Yohji had gotten use to the way Omi was, thought he never knew the boy would lay in bed thinking out every mission thoroughly from about twenty different angles. 'When does he ever get any sleep? Does he sleep when we are working on missions?'  
  
"He's going to come after us, even if he does….we don't have the files anymore. So coming after us wouldn't do anything for him. He has to know we have already passed them on to our informant! What if he found out about Manx, would he be stupid enough to go after her?" Omi pulled his attention away from the ceiling, looking at the man beside him. "Maybe I'm looking at this wrong, he would want Weiss wouldn't he?"   
  
"I would think so Kitten." He answered, looking into the deep blue eyes. "We are the ones who killed his men."   
  
Yohji was about to speak again when he felt Omi's hand on his mouth. "Granted, he did have his men torturing Aya, but Takashi wouldn't see it in that light. He just sees that we killed his manpower, now he wants the files back. Coming after us is the most direct route to that." Yohji frowned, pulling the smaller boy into his arms. "I'm worried Yohji, Aya's not fully healed and Ken…."  
  
"Ken's not going to take prisoners." He finished for the blond. "They hurt what was his and Ken's very protective. The only thing that's kept him calm for the moment is the fact that Aya's healing. That and Isabella is here, it's a distraction for all of us. But that distraction is leaving in four days, Ken's gonna be on the warpath once we start up on this mission again." Kissing Omi's temple, Yohji reached over to turn off the light. "This is to much to think on right now. We will worry about this later as a group, sleep now."  
  
"Yohji?"  
  
"Yeah Kitten?"  
  
He closed his eyes, breathing out. "If anything ever happened to me…."  
  
"I would in no way be a sane man." He whispered. "But I have no intentions of ever letting anything happen to you Omi." He saw the blond smile in the half light of the moon and smiled back. "I love you Kitten."  
  
"I love you too." He whispered, curling against the older mans body.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ken breathed out, slowly coming out of the light sleep he and entered. Opening an eye he could see the clock over his lovers chest and sighed. 'I've only been asleep for three hours?' Growling inwardly, he tried to get comfortable once again. That's when he realized the man beside him was still awake. "Sleep.." He whispered into his ear, kissing his neck. "I know your thinking about all this shit going on with Takashi." There was no response. "I know you are Aya, your totally tense, you gotta let it go for now." Aya sighed, meeting the dark brown eyes. "You keep worrying about thing and you will never get any rest."  
  
"I know." He answered back after a moment, turning on his side to face the man beside him in his bed. "Ken, we can protect her…right?"   
  
The tanned assassin smiled, nodding. "You know we can, lover. She's going to be ok, anyway it was us four that messed with him. Takashi can't possibly know about Marc and Isabella." The redhead sighed, wrapping one arm around his lovers waist. "I want you to rest now, worrying about all of this isn't going to get you anywhere. All your going to end up doing is stressing yourself out."  
  
"I know." He said, sighing. "I just worry about those I love, I worry about you too." He saw the dark haired man smile, then reached up to kiss his lover. When they pulled away, Ken tucked one of the blood red eartails behind his ear.  
  
"I worry about you too sweetie." He purred, laying back down beside Aya. "Now rest." The redhead nodded, then started to relax. Soon the two were asleep, a gently breeze coming in though the window.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Isabella woke, looking around the room for a moment, then yawned. "It's way to early to be up." She mumbled, turning over to glance at the clock on the bedside table. 7:12am shone brightly in large red numbers, Isabella growled. "Way to early to be up." She contemplated rolling over and going back to sleep when she remembered last night. 'Manx brought them something important, I could tell by Aya's face!' Jumping up out of the bed, she made her way across the hall to Ken's room. Peeking in, Isabella could see that Marc was still dead asleep. She closed the door quietly and made her way down the hall.  
  
Omi opened the door into the basement, closing it behind him. The other three Weiss looked up as he came down the stairs. "She hasn't been seen since last night, right before she came here."   
  
"Takashi." Ken turned, looking back at Aya. "He has her, she said he was going to make a move."  
  
"But why her, why not us?" Omi asked, plopping down in the chair at his desk. "I thought…" He sighed. "Never mind what I thought, fact is that Persia hasn't seen Manx since he gave her the information she brought to us. It takes her less than thirty minutes to get from here to Persia office…"  
  
"Manx is missing?" The four looked up at Isabella. "Sorry, I was coming down to ask about what last night." She made her way silently down the stairs, walking up to Aya. "What is happening?"   
  
He sighed, reaching up to brush back her hair. "Something happened before you came home, the problem isn't fixed yet." He said simply, Isabella frowned. "Look, you shouldn't get involved."  
  
"Aya's right." Yohji said, agreeing. "We don't want anything happening to you. Leave this to us, you just enjoy your time here." She nodded, looking at the four once again. "Ok, we will figure this out." The long dark haired man said, looking at Aya. "You go to your little appointment and once you get back…"  
  
She turned, looking over at her brother. "What appointment?"  
  
"I have to go see a Kritiker doctor about my injuries." He answered, looking at Ken. "We should get going soon."  
  
"I'm coming!" Ken and Aya looked back over at the young woman. "I want to come. Please Aya, let me come with you!!"   
  
Sighing, he looked at Ken who shrugged. "Fine."  
  
"Yes! Ok I'll be right down!" They watched as she ran back up the stairs and disappeared.   
  
Ken could tell Aya was worried, taking his hand he smiled when the redhead looked at him. "Hey, we can watch her closer if she's with us." He said, trying to make his lover relax. "Come on, lets go upstairs and get ready to go."   
  
Isabella sat in the backseat of Aya's car, shocked. Ken was driving the car. Ken was driving Aya's car. Ken was driving Aya's Porsche, his baby! 'It has to be love, Aya would never let anyone drive this car. He would rather die than let someone drive his car.' Of course it didn't help that the two men were bickering back and forth about it.  
  
"Slow down."  
  
"I'm only two miles over the speed limit Aya!"  
  
"So slow down."  
  
Ken growled. "You would be going like sixty!"  
  
"But I'm not driving….don't do that!"  
  
"You know, I do know how to drive! Now hush."  
  
Aya covered his eyes with a hand. "Your going to get us killed…"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Aya shot the soccer player a look. "Stop telling me to shut up and pay attention!"  
  
That was the final straw. Ken pulled of to the side of the road, slamming on the breaks. Aya and Isabella both looked over at him, shocked and slightly pale. "By the….fucking…..damn it!" He sighed, breath out. "If you don't stop bitching at me about my driving I swear I will turn this car around and go home. Then you can drive your self back to the fucking hospital!" The redhead looked up at his lover, obviously shocked at Ken's outburst. He sighed, meeting the violet eyes with his own. "I'm sorry baby, I'm just touchy this morning." Aya just nodded. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He smiled, then looked back at Isabella. "Are you ok?" She nodded, smiling back at him. "Ok, now lets go to the hospital." Isabella was proud of the fact that her brother didn't complain the rest of the way. The last thing she wanted was Ken showing them once again how well he could use the breaks of Aya's car.  
  
  
The doctor looked up at Aya and nodded. "Very nice, a lot better than the last time I saw you." He answered, Isabella tried to hide her anger. She hadn't known her brother had been so badly injured. It was obvious that he had gone though something but she also knew she couldn't force him to tell her.   
  
"So can I go back to work?"  
  
He nodded. "Your healed, all you need now is time. The scars will fade, but they are nothing more than scars. I don't see any reason why you can't go back on duty." Aya breathed out, obviously relieved. Ken also looked relieved, smiling up at the redhead. "If you do have any problems I do expect you to come and see me, but other than that…" The doctor shrugged. "I'll call Persia and tell him your active."  
  
"Thank you." He nodded, walking out of the room. Aya grabbed his shirt, pulling it back on. "When we get home I want to spar, all this lack of training…" Ken nodded, understanding. "Isabella?"  
  
She looked up meeting his eyes. "You didn't tell me you had been hurt that badly." She whispered.  
  
He sighed, hopping down from the exam table and pulled his younger sister into his arms. "I didn't want you worrying over something you couldn't change. What I am and what I have become…..it isn't your fault." She looked up meeting his eyes. "My own temper got me into this, if I hadn't been so quick to jump…"  
  
"You would have still become what you are." She said, when the silence went on a bit to long. "You may have brooded a bit longer, or took it out on yourself. You have always been so quiet and inward focused, yet so quick to anger. In the end the result would have been the same, I know you. You are Ran, no matter what happens you are always Ran and I am always Aya." She giggled at that, meeting his deep purple eyes. "Anyway Aya suits you, your so pretty……"   
  
"Isabella!" He hissed, shaking his head at her. "You really know how to try me, don't you."  
  
"Yep! Now come on, we should really get back before the others worry." She walked out of the room, humming to herself. He felt the hand in his, looking down as Ken walked up beside him. Meeting the eyes of his lover Aya smiled, they walked out of the room to catch up with Isabella.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what ya think? Yeah I know where is Nagi, don't worry hes comming back into it soon. La la la someone has Manx!!! YAY! oh wait no I mean bad...bad people for taking Manx! *L* Anyway please review and I'm working on the next chapter now! 


	13. Home Coming Part Thirteen

Disclaimer: Yeah, we all know Weiss isn't mine.oh but Marc is *EG* and so is Takashi and Kai *grins*  
  
" Anything in these " is talking ' Anything in these ' is thoughts Remember that Isabella is Aya, she just had her name changed and yeah I know not everything may be 100% correct but that's why I write A/U story's.so I don't have to be 100% correct! *evil grin*  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers who have said they like this so far I really appreciate it.  
  
Alos thanks to OmiTsukiyono17 who kept saying I had to work on this fic! *grins* If she hadn't kept pushing me who knows when this chapter would have got done *L*  
  
Ok this it.on with the show..  
  
*  
  
Aya looked down at the woman before him, she was stubborn..to stubborn for her own good. But then again look at the family she came from, they had all been stubborn. Isabella had simply learned from the best, him. "I don't like the idea." He finally said, seeing she wasn't about to back down.  
  
"Why not? It will give you four some time to go over things." She whispered back to the man beside her. Refusing to leave the room, Aya had almost dragged her out but Marc had been watching. So the two had chose to talk in hushed voices of Isabella's newest, and stupidest idea. "Manx is missing, you need to find her."  
  
He nodded in agreement. "I also have to keep you safe."  
  
"You also need to spar so you can test your wounds" She shot back. "You can't do that with Marc here."  
  
"We can go somewhere."  
  
The dark haired woman smirked. "Without Marc and I, wouldn't that be suspicious?" Aya looked down at his sister seeing the look she had on her face. It was the look of triumph, the look that said she had a point and he knew it. "Ha!"  
  
"Ha, what!" He growled. "I haven't said a word yet!"  
  
"Yeah, but I know when I have won.and brother I have won." Isabella frowned, shooting her brother a look. Aya simply retorted by crossing his arms across his chest, shooting her that same look. They stood there like that for a while, neither wanting to break away first, neither wanting to accept defeat at the face if their sibling.  
  
Yohji just shook his head. "Fuck, one of you give in so we know what's going on? You both are acting like spoiled brats!"  
  
"Look who's talking." Ken mumbled, receiving his own glare from the oldest Weiss.  
  
"Shut up Hidaka!"  
  
"Bite me Kudoh!"  
  
"Idiot." Yohji growled  
  
He growled back. "Bastard."  
  
"Whore!" Ken arched a brow as he looked at Yohji's out fit, then busted up laughing. "Shut up." He grumbled. 'Knew I should have picked a different insult..' Sighing, he pulled out his pack of cigarettes. "Ok, you can stop laughing now!" The shorter assassin's laughing turning into a giggle fit, finally calming down into a big grin. "I don't know why you found that so funny." Yohji snapped, blowing smoke towards him.  
  
Frowning, he stood. "Cuz that would have been better directed at you!" He answered.  
  
"Whatever, I hear you two.don't try to tell me you don't go at it like rabbits." This made Ken blush. "Ha! I knew it, you two are sex maniacs!"  
  
"This really isn't a proper conversation guy!" Omi said, looking over at Marc. "Sorry, they get out of hand sometimes.its like living with two children."  
  
Both men looked up at the blond. "HEY!"  
  
"See what I mean." He whispered, Marc grinned. "You should see them when they have to work together in the shop."  
  
"Reminds me of Isabella." He answered. "She gets all huffy then sees something she wants or something cute and turns into a little kid." He turned, looking over at Aya and Isabella. "Do you know what they are talking about?"  
  
Omi shot Yohji a look, seeing the man shake his head. "I wouldn't know." He said a moment later, Marc looked back at him. "I'm sure its some sibling thing."  
  
Sighing, Aya finally looked away seeing the four men looking towards them. Focusing on a pair of dark brown eyes, Ken nodded. "Fine." He whispered, turning back to meet the midnight blue of his sister. "You and Marc can go out alone, but I want you to be careful. Take my cell with you and call me every once in a while so I know you are safe. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes!" He could tell she was happy.  
  
"You know it would kill me if anything ever happened to you."  
  
Wrapping her arms around his waist, she nodded. "I know brother."  
  
*  
  
"So?"  
  
Isabella looked up at the man beside her, smiling. "So what?" She asked, taking his hand in hers as they walked.  
  
"What was going on between you and your brother?"  
  
"Oh." He squeezed her hand, making her look up at him. "He didn't want me wandering around Tokyo alone, something he saw on the news made him nervous."  
  
Marc didn't respond. For a few blocks the two just walked in silence, Isabella had begun to worry when suddenly he stopped. "Does he hate me?"  
  
Isabella turned, meeting black eyes. "Who? Aya?" He nodded. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"I just get a feeling.."  
  
Stepping up to him, she rested one of her hands against his cheek. "My brother does not hate you Marc. Aya would have told you if he didn't like you. In fact you would not still be in that house if he did not like you." Marc just nodded. "I mean it, Aya isn't one to let someone near him he feels he can't trust."  
  
"So he likes me?"  
  
"I assure you, Aya likes you." She responded, kissing him. "Now stop worrying."  
  
Taking her hand back in his, they started walking. "So where are we going?"  
  
"I wanna go see Tokyo Tower, then we can go do some shopping." He sighed. "Oh come on you know you love to shop with me."  
  
"Yeah, I know." She giggled. "Hey, can I ask you one more question?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
He flushed slightly, looking down at the small woman beside him. "How did you brother end up with a girls name?" He saw the shocked look in her face, her free hand going up to cover her mouth. "I shouldn't have asked?"  
  
"Ah, well its his name. Who knows why he has a.girls name." She said, then giggled. "Your so lucky you asked me and not Aya, you would not have been on his good list."  
  
Smiling, he pulled Isabella closer to him. "I'll remember that."  
  
Takashi rolled up the window as the two began walking again. "Aya Fujimiya.I want you to get her and bring her to me. I'm sure her dear brother would give anything for her safe return."  
  
"What about the woman we have now?" Kai asked, looking back at his boss.  
  
"I'm not sure yet." He answered. "Right now your only concern is getting that little dark haired angel. Do you understand me Kai." He nodded. "Good, I'm going back to my office. I have a note to send to some friends, bring her to me when you are done."  
  
"Yes sir." Kai stepped out of the car, walking to the one parked behind it. Three men looked up as he got in. "We grab the girl."  
  
*  
  
Omi growled as the redhead looked over his shoulder. "Your making me nervous, go away!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"So how did the training session go?" He asked, looking back at the two who had just come in. "Is everything healing?"  
  
Ken grinned. "Aya did really good, looks like the wounds didn't effect him to much, though his wrist got sore after a while from using his katana."  
  
The blond didn't like the sound of that, looking back up at Aya. "Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to practice more, get my strength back up." He answered, Omi was still frowning. "I mean it Omi, I'll be fine."  
  
"Ok, we won't say anything about your wrists.for now." He said, looking down at the pale pink scars that encircled both wrists. Each one was about a inch thick, Omi frowned every time he though about how their leader had received those. "Omi?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Aya smiled slightly. "I asked if you had found anything?" He repeated, pulling on a long sleeved shirt over the short sleeved one he was wearing.  
  
Looking back at his computer screen typing in something, then shook his head. "Well I'm into Kritiker's files, they still don't know where Manx is. It seems there as worried about this as we are." Punching a command into the computer he frowned. "I don't know what to say Aya, she's just gone."  
  
The Weiss leader nodded, looking over at the other two members. "So now what do we do, go look for her?" Ken asked, standing to walk over to him. Aya shook his head, thinking for a moment. "You have an idea?"  
  
"Takashi took her, we can safely say that." Omi nodded, agreeing with their leader. "Manx had the disk, but either she doesn't have it anymore or she will tell him she doesn't know where it is. He's either going to go after someone else or come right for us."  
  
"So we wait." Yohji concluded, meeting Aya violet glaze. "I'm right..right?"  
  
He nodded. "We wait." Ken was about to disagree when his lover took his hand. "Ken, we don't know where she is or where Takashi is holding her. If we try to go after him he could kill her.."  
  
"If we don't he may kill her." He pointed out.  
  
"No." He answered. "She's their insurance, if he wants us he will use her. Its only been a day, he obviously knows where we are. That is the only way he could have known about Manx, the only way he could have gotten her. He must had grabbed her from right under us."  
  
"So we wait." Yohji said once again. "It's the only choice we have left. Sorry to say boys but we have found ourselves in a position in which were damned if we do and damned if we don't."  
  
Omi sighed, walking up to Aya and Ken. "I'm sorry to say I agree with Yohji. If we go after them Manx is dead and if we don't who knows what will happen." Yohji and I both went to where they had held you Aya, but there was nothing.obviously they have deserted that location. As of right now we have nothing to even pin point where they are keeping her so anything we do would be a wild goose chase."  
  
"Fine." Aya looked down at his lover, seeing him sigh. "I agree." He paused, looking up to meet Aya's eyes. "I hate to be the one to point this out." He whispered. "But would it be safe to say if Takashi knew about Manx it was because he had been watching us."  
  
Aya nodded. "Yeah, Omi just said that."  
  
"Then wouldn't he know about Isabella?"  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Ken frowned. "She out, alone with Marc right now Aya."  
  
"Shit, shit!" Growling, he released Ken's hand running up the stairs into the kitchen. The three Weiss followed behind him, seeing him holding the phone in his hand. "Damn it! Ken, what's my number?"  
  
"Number?"  
  
"My cell phone! My fucking number, what is it!" Ken suddenly realized what he meant, walking over he took the phone from Aya dialing it in.  
  
Shaking his head, Yohji looked at his leader. "You don't know your cell number?"  
  
"It's not like I call myself you moron!" He yelled, taking back the phone from Ken.  
  
"I know mine."  
  
That caused Aya to smirk as the phone rang. "You should, you give it out to enough people."  
  
"Touché."  
  
After a moment the redhead slammed down the phone. "She's not answering, I told her to keep it on!" Sighing, he sat down at the table looking up at Ken. "So what do we do?"  
  
Ken just shrugged, Omi walking up beside him. "We do the same thing we were going to do." The blond responded. "We wait, we see what happens."  
  
"Omi they have Isabella!"  
  
He nodded, realizing he would now have to be the voice of reason. Omi knew how much his sister meant to him, he knew Aya would to anything to get his sister back. "Yes, and they have Manx. We need to wait, remember? We don't know where they are, when it comes down to it we are going to waiting when they play their hand."  
  
"Then we kill them." He whispered, all three nodded at that. The door to the kitchen opened as the four men turned to look at the man standing there. "Where is Isabella!" Aya snapped, looking at the black haired man standing there.  
  
"I was hoping you would tell me!" He answered back. "We went to Tokyo Tower, afterwards she was taking me to the shopping district and we got separated. I couldn't find her so I figured I would come back here and hopefully she would too." Marc could see the four boys were worried. "I'm sorry Aya."  
  
Shaking his head he looked back up at his sisters boyfriend. "Its not your fault, it's mine." Standing he looked at Ken. "I have to go look for her." He saw the look Omi gave him. "If I don't Marc is going to wonder why." He whispered, seeing that Omi hadn't thought of that.  
  
"Fine, lets all go look for her, we will meet back here in an hour." They nodded in agreement.  
  
*  
  
"Let go of me now!" She yelled, trying once again to pull away from the man holding her. "If you don't let me go I swear I will scream!" Seeing this man was ignoring her she kicked him in the knee. "Are you listening to me you.."  
  
Grabbing her by the hair, Kai met her eyes. "Shut up or I will make you shut up." The young girl nodded, her eyes wide. "Thank you." The elevator opened, the two walking down the hallway to the double doors at the opposite side. Opening one, he pushed Isabella inside walking in behind her.  
  
"Hello." She looked up at the man sitting behind the desk. "Please have a seat." Crossing her arms, she looked away from him. "I would rather not hurt you..Aya." Isabella looked at him, the confusion was obvious. "Yes, I know your real name. I also know that your brother is one of those assassins that killed my men. So if you would please sit you may live thought this ordeal."  
  
Isabella thought this over for a moment, then slowly walked over to the chair and sat down. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want back what your brother took from me." He answered. "Actually it was the other three on his team that took it, he was to busy being tortured."  
  
"You! You did that to my brother!" She yelled, her hands slamming down on his desk. "You are the one who hurt my brother!"  
  
Shaking his head, Kai grabbed the girls shoulder pushing her back down into the chair. "Not me, my men. Your brother's friends killed my men."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Not in my eyes girl." He growled. "I want the disk back."  
  
Isabella shook her head. "I don't know anything about their missions or this disk your talking about. I'm here visiting my brother and that is it!" Suddenly her dark eyes narrowed. "You're the one who kidnapped Manx aren't you!"  
  
"The redhead woman?" He nodded. "She's here, don't worry your going to be with her very soon. First I want you to tell me something." She arched a brow. "Do you want to die?"  
  
Isabella's eyes once again widened. "No!"  
  
Takashi nodded. "Then you will listen to what I say. If you do this you may survive, if you don't I will send you back piece by piece to your dear brother! Do we understand one another."  
  
"Yes." She whispered.  
  
"You will go with my man and he will take you downstairs. You are now my decoy, you are what I will use to get your brother to come to me. Kai, please.."  
  
The man nodded, pulling Isabella up from the seat. 'Oh Ran,, what have I done.' She thought as the man led her down some stairs. 'This is my fault, I never should have come home! I never should have talked you into letting me go out alone.I should have just listened to you.'  
  
"We will be back for you later." The man said, pushing her into a room.  
  
Isabella stumbled, falling down on the floor. "Ouch, bastard.." Pushing herself up she began to look around, her eyes widening. "Manx?" Crawling over, she pulled the redhead into her arms. "Manx, please wake up?" She begged. "Please." Green eyes opened, meeting her own. "Manx?"  
  
"Isabella." She breathed, her face twisting in pain. "Your brother.."  
  
Reaching up, she brushed back the dark red hair. "Hush now, are you hurt badly." Manx nodded, her eyes sliding back closed. 'Ok, I can handle this, I won't panic! I am my brothers sibling I can do this.' Laying the woman back down she stood, grabbing the container of water that they must have put in the room when first bringing Manx there. She walked back over, kneeling down beside the woman. "Manx?"  
  
"I'm still here." She whispered.  
  
That made Isabella smile. "Ok, I'm going to clean some of these cuts on your face, are there any bad ones anywhere else?"  
  
"No, they were just..beating me." She responded, her eye opening. "They wanted the disk.I don't know where it is but."  
  
"I know." Pulling of the shirt she had over her tank top, Isabella tore off one of the sleeves soaking it in the water. Manx smiled, feeling the damp cloth on her face. "Aya will find us, don't worry about anything. I'm here."  
  
*  
  
"Well that was a waste of time." Yohji growled as the five walked into the living room.  
  
No one found that remark amusing, especially Aya and Marc. "So now we call the police?" He asked.  
  
"No!" All four Weiss said, then looked at each other.  
  
"Well that wasn't to obvious." A light flipped on as the five men saw the dark haired woman sitting in the chair. "I see we are having problems."  
  
Aya growled. "What are you doing here Birman."  
  
"I am here because your sister has been kidnapped." She answered, ignoring the redheads rudeness. She was more interesting in the dark haired man that wasn't part of their group. "Who is he?"  
  
Marc frowned at that comment. "My name is Marc, you know where Isabella is?"  
  
"No." She answered, it was obviously not that answer they had wanted to hear.  
  
"Then explain why you are here." The leader of Weiss snapped, the other three nodded in agreement.  
  
Birman wasn't stupid, she knew that Weiss didn't like her. When Aya had joined it had only gotten worse so she had stopped coming to see this particular group. Manx was the only one who could control the four assassins and Birman was glad to leave it to the redhead woman. Unfortunately Manx was missing and Persia had told her she would have to go see them, needless to say she had not been happy about the assignment. "Believe me, I would not be here if I didn't have to be. We are bound to protect your sister for you so I am here to do my job, give out information. Persia needed to get something to you and seeing that Manx is still missing I was chosen to bring it to you. Lucky me!" The sarcasm was plain in the woman's voice.  
  
Marc was confused, and none of these people were making it any better. "I have a question?" They all turned to look at him, suddenly he felt like a target on a shooting range. "Ok, ah what is going on? You are sitting here talking about information and being bound to protect people, I am not understanding any of this!"  
  
"He's not involved Aya."  
  
The redhead turned to look at the woman. "Fuck you Birman."  
  
"Just stop!" They all looked back to Isabella's boyfriend. "I'm not stupid! Ever since I can into this house I have felt like something was off. The looks you give each other, the way you stumble over words. Its like your trying to hide something from me and right now I am literally sick of being left in the dark!" He saw Isabella's brother frown. "I love your sister Aya, I love her more than anything and if you do not tell me what is going on right now.." He stopped, not really knowing what to threaten. "I need to know what is going on? Please!"  
  
The three Weiss looked at their leader, he was still looking at Marc. "You." He paused, crossing his arms over his chest. "Marc what we do.its difficult to understand."  
  
"He's not going to understand!" She growled, taking up a stance much like the redheads.  
  
That was enough for Aya, he turned meeting the woman's glare. "You're the last fucking person I need advice from Birman! He may not understand, but damn it he has a right to know!" Ken looked at the man seeing relief in the dark eyes, then turned back to look at his lover. "If I am making a mistake it is mine to make. Just give us the information you came here to give us and you can leave. We will handle this on our own."  
  
"Aya, for once be sensible! You tell him and your risking exposing everyone, you think a common person like him will accept what you do!" He didn't respond. "I am ordering that you keep you mouth shut!" She then yelled, Yohji, Omi and Ken were shocked.  
  
The last thing Aya needed was someone ordering him to do anything at this point. "You are not in control of us!" He growled, she visually flinched. "Manx is our contact not you, I don't know why Persia sent you here."  
  
"Manx is missing, your sister was taken! Do you remember any of this?" Birman snapped. "I hope you do because we received a letter from Takashi, you do remember that much don't you? Remember the target you were supposed to kill!" She could tell she was pushing her luck but right now she didn't care. "Maybe your loosing your touch Aya, getting a bit old for this? Oh, sorry maybe it's a bit soft hearted!" She felt Aya's hand close around her throat as she looked down at him shocked.  
  
"Whoa, ok hold it!" Yohji yelled as the three men ran up to the two, Marc stepped back watching them. "Aya, let go of the woman's throat.." He could tell the man wasn't going to listen to him. "Hey Ken, calm him down!"  
  
Resting one hand on top of Aya's he leaned forward, whispering in the redheads ear. "Calm down lover, none of this is helping Isabella." After a moment his grip loosed, Birman pulling away from him.  
  
Stepping back she looked at the men, Ken had wrapped his arms around Aya's waist still whispering into the redheads ear. "He's fucking crazy!" She yelled, stepping back as Yohji walked up, grabbing the folder out of her hands.  
  
"Get out!" He snapped.  
  
"I will not, that man is crazy and you follow him! Why?"  
  
Green eyes flashed as he grabbed her arm. "Get out!" He growled, dragging her towards the door. "You provoked him you bitch, now get out!" Opening the door he shoved her into the hall, slamming it closed once again. "Damn she gets on my nerves. Hey Ken, is Aya ok?"  
  
"He's fine.aren't you baby?" Aya just nodded. "She's gone now, just ignore what she said." He then said, running his hand though the deep red hair. "I love you." Aya's head fell onto his lovers shoulder, Ken continuing to whisper things to him.  
  
"Sorry." Marc looked down at the blond. "I guess you think we are all crazy now."  
  
He shook his head. "No, just really confused."  
  
"Maybe I should explain." Omi replied. "You see, we work for the law, only above the common law. The simplest way, but not best way to say it is that we are assassins. We get rid of the people that the law can't touch." Marc sank down into the chair behind him. "I know it sounds bad, but we aren't, unfortunately in our profession we tend you get enemies."  
  
"You think one of your enemies has Isabella."  
  
Omi nodded. "Actually we know he does."  
  
"That is why you didn't want the police involved?"  
  
Omi just had to smile at that, thinking of his Uncle. "Believe me the police already know."  
  
Marc just nodded. "But why is your boss..this group bound to help Isabella?"  
  
"I don't really know the answer to that.." The blond said, looking over at Aya. "He's the only one who can answer that."  
  
Marc saw Aya turn, looking at him. "Aya?"  
  
The man just shook his head. "Ran."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"My name..it's Ran, Isabella is Aya. I took her identity.." He sighed shaking his head. "..a long time ago.to long ago. She is protected by our employer because I." He paused. "I signed myself over to my employer indefinitely, I supposed I will never leave now." Ken looked over at his lover, knowing how hard it was for Aya to admit out loud that he had given his life away for his sisters. "That is why they have to protect her."  
  
He could only frown. "They protect her because they have you?" Aya nodded.  
  
"I.she knows about us but I don't want her involved in my life. I thought it would be better this way, but no matter what happens she just keeps getting dragged back down." He met Marcs eyes. "Don't judge her because of me, Aya is the innocent in all of this. I'm the tainted one, unfortunately it seems she's the one who always pays for my sins."  
  
"Ok, this is all very touching and heart wrenching, but you might wanna look at this Aya." His eyes shifted from Marc's to Yohji's, taking the letter.  
  
Weiss-  
  
You really need to pay better attention to the things that are important to you. Seeing that I now have two things that you need, I want back what you took from me. If you do not come with the disk and information I will kill these two beautiful women the same way you killed my men. I've enclosed a map that will show you where to meet. Please be on time, I truly hate to be inconvenienced like this.  
  
Takashi  
  
Ken growled, looking up at his lover. "You know it's a trap." The redhead nodded. "But they have Isabella, we need to go and get her back."  
  
"Manx as well." The blond said, looking at the map Yohji had handed him. "This is downtown, in the warehouse district. We need to be there tonight, one am. That doesn't give us long to think of a plan, or scout out the area. You're the leader Aya, what do you want to do?"  
  
Aya looked up at Marc, seeing the man still didn't know what to think of all of this. Frowning, he breathed out. "What time is it now?"  
  
The oldest Weiss looked at his watch. "Just after four."  
  
"Yohji, can you go downtown." He nodded. "Find that building, look at the surrounding area. I need to know every possible place we need to watch for."  
  
"Got it." He walked away, going up stairs.  
  
"Hey.." Turning, he looked back at his leader. "Be careful, they might be doing the same."  
  
Smiling, he nodded. "You know me!"  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Aya whispered, looking at Omi. "See what you can find, street maps, layouts. Maybe something before Yohji goes to help him out." The blond nodded, running for the door that would lead to the mission room. "Ken, get the gear together, I want to be prepared for this. Also get a com from Omi for Yohji and yourself. I want you to stay in contact with him while he's looking into this incase of trouble." Ken nodded, squeezing his lovers arm before walking away.  
  
"So everything Omi said is true, your assassins?"  
  
"Yes Marc, we are called Weiss."  
  
He saw the man seemed to accept that answer. "How did this happen?" Aya arched a brow. "How did you because an assassin?"  
  
"It's a long story, perhaps once I get my sister back I can totally explain it to you." He said, seeing his sisters boyfriend nodding. "My family was betrayed, Aya.well Isabella was put into a coma. A lot of things just happened and I ended up in this business. But that's just my story, Yohji, Ken and Omi are in this for other reasons." He sat down on the couch looking over at Marc. "Supposedly what we do is in the name of justice, but sometimes we don't think we are any better than the people we hunt."  
  
"So why do you do it?" He asked, feeling a little better. 'They are still human, and they are worried about Isabella.she's still his sister.'  
  
The redhead shrugged. "What else are we good for." He asked, sitting back in the chair. "This is the only life we know now."  
  
"But you were a person before you were an assassin." He said, leaning forward. "You said your name is Ran, Isabella's name is actually Aya?" The man across from him nodded. "So why can't you just be Ran again?"  
  
He smiled slightly. "Manx once said the same thing, that I was Ran and I had to be Ran again." He whispered. But I have been Aya, Weiss leader for so long I don't know if I could go back to being Ran again." Marc nodded, seeing the man stand. "Anyway, now I can't go back. I have given my life over to Kritiker, there no escaping what I am and no chance of ever getting out."  
  
"There are always choices." Marc said, the redhead nodded. "There is always a way of starting over. You just have to find it!"  
  
"That may be true, but all four of us would have to find it." He responded. "If I went back to being Ran, got out of this whole business then so would the rest of Weiss. I would never leave any of them behind." Marc could see how much the man cared about this group. "Anyway, we have to many enemies left in this world. The only thing that matters to me is that my sister is happy, if she is happy I am happy. You seem to make her happy Marc, for that...I don't know how to thank you." Before he could respond he saw the redhead look up as Yohji came back down, disappearing into the mission room. Marc was perplexed at the out fit the man had been wearing and Aya seems to notice that. "Yeah, he's the more outgoing of us." He whispered.  
  
"Obviously." He whispered back, looking at Aya once again. "So your not even going to try to leave?"  
  
"No I don't think I will. I'll always be Aya, Abyssinian, the leader of Weiss. My team is my family, and the real Aya, she doesn't exist. She's as dead as Ran is, Isabella lives her life now." Aya couldn't help but smile at Marc. "It's better this way, believe me."  
  
A door opened as Yohji appeared again, walked up to the two men. "Ok, got the com from Ken." He handed another to Aya. "You keep in touch too, your good at spur of the moment plans incase I get in over my head."  
  
"Fine." He took the com, putting in his ear. "Siberian?"  
  
"Yes Abyssinian, has Balinese gone?"  
  
The playboy smiled. "Leaving now." He turned, walking out of the room.  
  
"I'll be on com as well, what had Bombay found?" Marc stood, looking at Aya, he could tell the man wanted to say something. "Ok, tell him to print those maps out. He paused. "No, not until Balinese gets back. I just want to find a way that doesn't feel like a trap. If it comes down to it we will split, Balinese and I, you and Bombay..no Siberian we are not arguing about this. Bombay and Balinese are long range attacks, you are I are close..fine. Look I'll be down in a minute." Pulling the com up he looked at Marc.  
  
"I want to help."  
  
Aya was shocked for a moment, then breathing out he rubbed the side of his head. "Marc, your not.."  
  
"I'm going to help." He then said, crossing his arms. "They have Isabella, I'm coming with you."  
  
Aya looked up meeting his eyes, then sighed. "Maybe." Marc was about to speak when he held up his hand. "That is the only answer your getting out of me so deal with it. Last thing I need is for Isabella to throw a fit because I let you play assassin." Marc grudgingly accepted.  
  
*  
  
It was a few hours later, Omi looked up from the information his was compiling to the dark haired man sitting on the couch. "Are you ok Marc?"  
  
"Fine, just want Isabella back." He said, then looked up at the blond. "How can you four be so calm about this?"  
  
He looked back at his information, seeing it would take a few more minutes for it to print out. "We aren't." He said, standing up to walk over to the man. "Believe me, all of us are as nervous and stressed out as you are. We have been doing this a long time now, we know how to push our emotions to the side and focus on the mission and not on the victims."  
  
"Is that all she is to you!" He snapped. "A victim!"  
  
"Marc.." He sighed. "Right now that is all Manx and Isabella can be. If we try to focus on it any more than that it would drive us crazy to know they had her. If that happened we could slip, we have to remember this is just another mission and hope we all come out alive." He saw the man calming down. "You know about a month before you came here Aya almost died because of this man. All of us have at one point almost died, every time we go out we don't know if we will come back. This is hard on us, assassins should never get as close as we are. It makes us stupid and emotional, we had to learn to push that away."  
  
"But how can you do that?" He whispered.  
  
"We may be paired off but we are still a team and we care of one another as much as we care for our lovers." Omi answered. "We realize that if one of us dies it was only so the others could get out. Aya has some quote he always says when we start acting like idiot.I can't remember what it is."  
  
"Weiss will always be a team, but sometimes people must be sacrificed for the greater good." Yohji said, looking down at his lover. "One day it may be one of us, but when that day comes we have to be strong for the ones remaining." Putting the cigarette back in his mouth he breathed in. "How many times has he said that to us, you yet to have it memorized?" Omi just smiled. "Aya is a sentimental twit, and speaking of twits, look who I found at the door."  
  
Omi smiled as his friend walked in. "Nagi!"  
  
"I can't believe you told Aya about me." The newcomer grumbled. "You know he was glaring at me when he opened the door?"  
  
"Sorry, but I need you to help us."  
  
Nagi smiled, setting down his case on the table. "You know I will always help you Omi, what has happened?"  
  
"Takashi kidnapped Isabella." The younger dark haired boy shook his head, unzipping the case and pulled out his laptop. "I was hoping you could help us find a way into this place other than the most direct."  
  
Nagi nodded. "What you were hoping is that I had been there before when I was with Schwarz." Omi blushed. "Don't worry about it, I accept what I was. You know that I'm trying to better myself. Now if you can get Abyssinian, the high and mighty one to understand that."  
  
"I do understand." Nagi looked up at the redhead as he walked down the stairs, Ken was right behind him. Marc looked up seeing the out fits they were wearing. Ken had on blue jeans with a dark shirt, a orange shirt was tied around his waist with a dark leather jacket on. He was carrying to gloves that looked like that had metal bars in the palm. Aya was wearing all black, pants were tucking into knee high boots with a tight, sleeveless turtleneck on. "I didn't know you were alive, personally I thought we had killed all of you."  
  
"Close enough, all but me." The young man said. "I'm not looking for trouble, I'm here for Omi because he asked. I don't expect anything for you Aya."  
  
The redhead nodded. "That is fine, but if you help me find my sister you will have my respect." Nagi looked up at that, smiling. "Thank you for coming over, I wasn't happy Omi had never told us about you.but thank you."  
  
"Your welcome." Sitting down, he looked up at them. "So what do we need to find out and how long do I have?"  
  
*  
  
Ken sighed, leaning back into the couch. "I'm boooored!" He whined, seeing Marc shoot him a look. "Sorry I hate just sitting around before a mission, ask Omi." They saw the blond smile at Ken, nodding then look back at what Nagi was pulling up. "Don't worry, they won't hurt her."  
  
"You keep telling me that and I'm still worried." He said. "You are use to this, I'm not."  
  
"That's true."  
  
Ken started to mess with one of the gloves in his lap. "What are those?" He finally asked, the assassin smiled pulling one of them on.  
  
"These are my babies!" He said, pride evident in his voice as he grabbed the second one to pull on. Pressing on the bars, Marc jumped slightly when the blades flew out of the gloves. "Nice huh? Its called a Bugnuk. I originally only used one, I started using the second one about a year ago."  
  
"That is what you use to kill people?"  
  
Ken shrugged, releasing the bars, the blades sliding smoothly into them. "Yeah, better than Yohji and his piano wire." He yelped as the oldest Weiss smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Its called a Garotte Kenken." The tanned assassin growled, Yohji knew he hated being called that. "Face it, my weapon is much nice than your little knives!"  
  
"They are not knives!" He snapped.  
  
Omi sighed, rolling his eyes. "Will you both stop!" The two assassins grinned. "Yohji be a good boy and go get Aya. Ken, just sit there.."  
  
"Why can't I got get Aya!"  
  
Omi turned, looking at Ken pouting. "Cuz I don't want you two getting side tracked!"  
  
"Yeah, Ken and Aya might give into their inner lust bunnies." Ken growled, choosing to say silent.  
  
Nagi just shook his head. "Are they always this immature before a mission?" Omi nodded. "It's a wonder you ever defeated Schwartz."  
  
"I sometimes say that myself." The blond mumbled, seeing his friend smile. Yohji walked back down about five minutes later. "Sweetie, where is Aya?"  
  
"He's being a bitch, maybe Ken should have gone to get him." Omi sighed. "What? All I did was knock on.ok fine I walked into his room without knocking so he bitched at me. Fucking guy acts like he's on PMS when we have a fucking mission."  
  
"That's why he's the leader Yohji."  
  
He shrugged, sitting down in a chair. "He doesn't have to bitch..no wonder Kens the dominate one in the relationship."  
  
"Yohji!" Omi and Ken snapped.  
  
"What?"  
  
Omi looked up as the redhead walked down. "Hey Aya." He was now wearing his leather jacket, katana in hand. "We figured out where Takashi's office was.."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this?"  
  
"Because Nagi called up pretending to be a customer." He said. "The receptionist said he had taken the rest of the day off and would be back tomorrow." Aya nodded. "So Nagi looked at the plans and together we figured out the best way to go about this."  
  
"How long do we have till one?"  
  
" One hour, twenty three minutes." Nagi answered, pulling a map up on his screen. "The way Omi and I figure it is they are setting a the trap. Most likely it will be more of his men, I don't think Takashi is smart enough for anything more creative. But that's where I'm being cautious, Farfarello.well in one of his more sane moments told me never to underestimate the enemy, even if you think you know them. So since we don't know exactly where this trap is going to be or what it is, I think you should split into two groups."  
  
Aya nodded, Ken was now standing beside him looking at the map as well. Marc was beside Ken, Omi looked up at the three men. "How do you want to do that?"  
  
"You and Ken, Yohji and I." He said, Ken made a noise but didn't disagree.  
  
"Fine, You and Yohji should go above ground. Takashi is going to be expecting to see you. Ken and I can go though the underground sewers that run below this building."  
  
"Sewers.man I call first shower." Omi smiled at Ken who winked.  
  
"Fine, Nagi your coming with us."  
  
The boy looked up in shock. "What?"  
  
"I want you on com, you are going to keep track of us." He turned, looking at Omi. "Give him our tracer file to load up. I want everyone wearing one and each of you take an extra one. When you find Isabella or Manx I want one on them, I want to know where everyone is."  
  
"What about me?" Aya looked at Marc, he was frowning. "I told you I'm coming, now how can I help?"  
  
"Marc.."  
  
"Aya, I'm coming." He said defiantly. "Now tell me how I can help."  
  
Nagi could see that Aya didn't really want him coming but could also tell this man wasn't going to give up. "I could always use someone in the van helping me." He suggested, the redhead sighed then nodded in approval.  
  
"Fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yay! Ok that's another chapter up and out of the way. I have a feeling this is only going to be a chapter or two more. Almost done!!! See I told you Nagi would be back..he's gonna help them out. Isn't he just a sweetie pie. *grins* Ok well I'll start working on the next chapter!  
  
Don't forget to review!!! I love reviews, you can even flame me if you want, though I would use those for laughs! :oP  
  
Thanks to everyone reading this I appreciate it! 


End file.
